Tiberian Eve
by Z98
Summary: This story is about the two commanders we play as in the Tiberian Sun games. Kane has returned and is out to complete his mission. I've added more to the story, so enjoy the new parts.
1. The Game Renewed

I have decided to revamp my Tiberian series so I can clarify on some points, and also to fix the formatting problem Tiberian Moonrise/Midnight has. Still have to decide a final title for that one. I also changed the date of this story.  
  
Tiberian Eve  
  
Chapter 1: The Game Renewed  
  
"All units retreat!"  
  
Wolverine units backed away from the area as Nod Tick Tanks approached and opened fire. Three Wolverines were blown to pieces before the rest of the squad was away safely. Then, a squadron of Titans appeared. They fired their cannons and stopped several of the Tick Tanks.  
  
"Get me a signal to the Philadelphia," the colonel ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
General Michael "Mac" McNeil appeared on the comm. screen.  
  
"What's the situation?" he asked.  
  
"We're outnumbered and taking heavy casualties," the colonel reported, "We need reinforcements or we will not be able to survive this battle."  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Nod artillery fire struck outside the command post and rocked the structure.  
  
"Fall back," McNeil ordered, "We have a little surprise for the Brotherhood."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Titans pulled away, a few firing some parting shots as Nod Tick Tanks swarmed the area. Cyborgs and infantry backed them up while some Recon Bikes continued to try to press the attack. Unfortunately for them, the Titan targeting systems were fast and effective. None made it through to do any damage. GDI forces continued pulling back until all of them were out of the area. The charges set at the command center detonated, leaving nothing behind.  
  
Nod troops ran forward and celebrated their victory over the imperialistic enemy. Suddenly a bright light appeared over them. Many of the soldiers looked up but quickly were forced to look away. A massive beam of light struck the battlefield and destroyed everything on it, including the Nod troops that had moments before been victorious.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Field Marshal Anton Slavik slammed his fist down on the console. He was currently on the Montauk monitoring the battle that had just taken place. GDI had used their accursed Ion Cannon again, and with great effect. This was the third battle this month that Nod forces had lost because of that damn thing. There must have been an uplink close by as it would have taken far longer to get this kind of pinpoint accuracy without one. He could really do nothing but curse. GDI hid their satellites well, and it would have been extremely impractical trying to shoot all of them down. This kind of thing rarely happened when General Conner was with him. Slavik sighed. His right hand man and friend General Richard Conner had been promoted and was handling situations in Europe right now while Slavik was fighting it out against GDI troops in South America. This war was dragging on far too long, though most Nod nations remained loyal to their new masters.  
  
"Field Marshal, Grand Marshal Kane wants to speak with you."  
  
"Put him through here."  
  
Kane's face appeared on the monitor and he had a displeased look.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"GDI used their Ion Cannon against us. We currently have no form of defense against it."  
  
"Excuses," said Kane, "However, you have still done well. GDI forces are retreating on that front and therefore you did obtain your objective. I have a new assignment for you."  
  
"I shall gladly take it."  
  
Kane smiled. "Of course. As I was saying, your new assignment is in Europe. The 8th Shock Army is in need of a new commanding officer and I want you to assist Conner in the assault on Berlin. The German Panzer divisions are resisting at a fanatical level."  
  
Slavik nodded. The 8th Shock Army was one of the elite armored forces of the Brotherhood, and this was by no means a demotion. However, he was surprised that Conner would need assistance. The Elite Cadre that Conner commanded was one of the two elite formations of the Brotherhood. Slavik commanded the Black Hand, the other one.  
  
"Very well Grand Marshal. I will go there immediately."  
  
Kane's image disappeared from the monitor. Slavik couldn't help but sigh. It was fortunate that he currently wasn't in the Americas at the moment, but had been commanding the battle using a satellite feed. He could easily get to Conner's headquarters.  
  
"Lieutenant, plot a course to the Elite Cadre command center."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Montauk turned and started going down another route. After thirty minutes, they arrived at the command center. Slavik stepped off the Montauk and was met by dozens of Elite Cadre soldiers. They were wearing blood red armor. Conner had seen some of the demonstrations of the armor. They could stop the rifle fire from the standard GDI and Nod weapons, which was quite impressive. Apparently even the chain gun of a cyborg couldn't penetrate the armor, though a Wolverine would find little trouble. Each of them was armored with a sleek looking rifle. Slavik recognized it as a particle rifle.  
  
"General Conner is expecting you in the command center."  
  
Slavik nodded and he was escorted to the command center by five of the guards. When he entered, Slavik had to admit to himself that he was very impressed with the setup. All of the soldiers were dressed in clean and formal uniforms and all of them seemed very competent. There was a massive map on the main screens that showed the hotspots around the world and which territories were controlled by which side. Currently Russian forces were forcing their way into Europe against the GDI forces. However, the fighting in China was going unfavorably for the Brotherhood. Soon China would fall under the control of GDI and there was a risk of Asian forces launching an offense into Siberia. Not that many Nod troops were there to intercept them at the moment. An entire army was currently being transferred to Siberia in order to keep GDI from seizing the territory. There was oil in Siberia, and both sides needed it badly.  
  
Slavik walked over to his old friend.  
  
"General Conner."  
  
Conner turned and shook Slavik's hand.  
  
"Field Marshal Slavik. It's a pleasure to have you with us again."  
  
"So what operation are you running now?" Slavik asked.  
  
"Currently I'm in command of an armored corp. that's advancing towards Berlin. The 8th Shock Army is awaiting your orders, but they took a mauling at the hands of the German 10th Guards Division."  
  
"Is the 10th Guards an armored force?"  
  
"Yes," said Conner, "One of the elite Panzer divisions. Lieutenant, bring up the satellite feed."  
  
The two officers walked to the center of the room where a large map was laid out in top of a massive console. Elements of the 8th Shock Army was currently attempting to flank the 10th Guards, but there was another force moving to intercept them.  
  
"What is that force there?" Slavik asked.  
  
"We believe that's a regiment of the Firestorm Taskforce," Conner replied, "We've been trying to maneuver that regiment to this position, but they're not playing ball. Currently most of our forces are having trouble getting past that regiment, but because they're moving out of position I've ordered the armored corp. to move forward. Hopefully they can puncture through."  
  
The Elite Cadre armored corp. used modified Mammoth Mark I tanks as their primary tank, though they did use Tick Tanks, Attack Buggies, and Recon Bikes for support. Slavik watched as the Mammoths approached the first line of GDI armored forces.  
  
The Mammoth Tanks opened fire long before the Titans could and clobbered six of them. Suddenly shells started falling amongst the Nod troops.  
  
"They have artillery up," a lieutenant reported.  
  
"Send in the Banshees," Conner ordered, "General Slavik, your forces have reported that they are now engaging GDI forces."  
  
Half of the map was replaced with another sector and Slavik saw the 8th Shock Army fighting a very well equipped GDI regiment. That had to be the Firestorm Taskforce.  
  
"Envelop them," he ordered, "Group 1 and 2 are to draw fire while our infantry gets in close. Get the rocket soldiers in to destroy the armored units."  
  
"Field Marshal! They have Disruptor Tanks!"  
  
Slavik realized his mistake. Infantry would get slaughtered trying to take on those things.  
  
"Pull the infantry back and get our heavy armor up," he ordered, "What about air and artillery support?"  
  
"We have one squadron of Banshees," a major reported, "They're awaiting your orders."  
  
"Tell them to get in fast and take out those Disruptors."  
  
Slavik watched as a small squadron of Banshees approached fast and opened fire on the Disruptor tanks. They took out two but the others quickly retreated. Suddenly three Banshees were knocked out of the sky by missiles. Another was shot down soon afterwards.  
  
"Where are those AA missiles coming from?" he demanded.  
  
"Field Marshal," said Conner, "One of my recon units have just located three Mammoth Mark IIs. There might be more at your location."  
  
Slavik couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Mammoth Mark II was one of the most powerful GDI ground weapons platforms. Now apparently they were being deployed to assist in the defense of Berlin.  
  
Sure enough, five Mammoth Mark IIs appeared and opened fire on the Nod troops, slaughtering them. Slavik's troops could not withstand the assault and tried to retreat, but the Firestorm Taskforce had set up a very clever ambush. Limpet mines had somehow been deployed behind them and they attached onto the Nod vehicles, slowing them down considerably. Orcas roared in and opened fire with their missiles, turning up the heat on the battlefield. Moments later, the Mammoths caught up and used their particle cannons to destroy the remaining Nod troops.  
  
"Damn it!" Slavik cursed, slamming his fist on the console.  
  
"Please don't do that," said Conner, "All this equipment is very expensive."  
  
Slavik looked up and saw that Conner was acting very calm.  
  
"Tell me there is some good news," he said.  
  
"Unfortunately, most of 8th Army has been destroyed," Conner reported, "I'm pulling out my troops because there's no way we can take on those tanks right now. My men aren't equipped to deal with them properly. However, a division of cyborgs will be arriving tomorrow and I'll renew the assault. The Cyborg Commandos should be sufficient to take down the Mammoth Mark IIs."  
  
"And how will we explain this failure to Grand Marshal Kane?" Slavik asked.  
  
"I will handle it," said Conner, "The 8th Shock Army wasn't supposed to break through into Berlin. It was supposed to be a diversion so my troops could maneuver around the Firestorm Taskforce and destroy it. However, I will not send my men into a battle they cannot win."  
  
Slavik nodded. Conner was honorable and one of Nod's best generals. Even with this defeat, Germany would most likely fall. Conner had outmaneuvered GDI in far too many places, and the Firestorm Taskforce could only delay the inevitable.  
  
============================================================================  
  
General Michael McNeil, Mac to his friends, was tired. After General Solomon had been killed, the United Nations Security Council had placed him in command of GDI. He now was the head of one of the most powerful military forces in the world, but that wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was for the world to know peace again.  
  
The year was 2035 and the Brotherhood of Nod had launched a massive counteroffensive against GDI forces worldwide. Russia was already a hotbed of anti-GDI sentiment and the Brotherhood had exploited that, taking the country over and turning its massive industrial power to building war machines in the battle against GDI. China had descended into anarchy as pro-GDI forces rose up and revolted against the pro-Nod government. The People's Liberation Army had actually switched sides and currently Nod was having its hands full trying to survive the onslaught of Japanese, Korean, American, Australian, Indian, and Chinese armies. It was expected that Nod forces would last a few more weeks at most. The world needed this victory to show that all was not lost.  
  
All of Africa was under the control of Nod and there was no chance of launching an invasion at the moment. The Middle East had quickly turned to the Brotherhood for military support so now one of the richest oil sources was in the hands of Nod. Canada and Alaska still had enough to keep GDI going, but if they could capture the oil fields in Siberia, then GDI would be able to mount more decisive offenses.  
  
Europe was in shambles at the moment. Much of East Europe had fallen to Nod and there was heavy fighting in Germany. The Nod commander in charge of the European theater was brilliant. He had outmaneuvered every GDI commander that faced him. Right now his troops were preparing to attack Berlin, and the first assault had only been stopped because the Firestorm Taskforce had deployed a regiment there. The Mammoth Mark IIs might be able to push back the Nod offensive there. There were also intelligence reports of a potential Nod invasion into Italy from the Mediterranean Sea. The first step in such an invasion would be an assault on Sicily, and GDI forces were fortifying the island even now.  
  
North America was mostly secure, but the fighting in South America was vicious. Brazil was the only pro-GDI country left in South America though Nod forces were finding it nearly impossible to get into Panama due to the defenses set up there. An oceanic invasion was also impractical because of the Tiberium spreading across the oceans. There was an entire corp. of Firestorm soldiers in Brazil, and so far they had kept Nod from even getting close to conquering a part of the country. Hopefully, it would stay that way. In Mexico, there had been dozens of riots and riot troops had had to be called in. This was not a happy world right now.  
  
McNeil was currently holding a meeting for the top GDI commanders. All of them had been gathered at the Philadelphia because it was the safest place to be. All five of the generals here were four stars or a full admiral, while McNeil was a five star. General Paul Cortez was the head of GDI ground troops and his command center was at Southern Cross. General Kathryn Jackson was head of the Special Warfare Division, which technically included the Firestorm Taskforce but she gave Langley free rein over his own operations. Kathryn was also his wife and the Special Warfare Division was stationed mostly on the Philadelphia. General Anthony Wyner was the head of the GDI Air Force and originally was headquartered at Ramstein Air Force Base in Germany, but because of the invasion had moved his command center to Langley Air Force Base in Virginia. Admiral Steve Bostic was in command of the Space Force that GDI had established. That mostly meant he had control over the Ion Cannon satellites and the few squadrons of interplanetary fighters that GDI had designed and built. So far, GDI was still struggling in this area, but Admiral Bostic had done well so far. The last was General James William Langley. He had been McNeil's aide for a while but now he was the head of the Firestorm Taskforce, GDI's elite guards. He had originally been placed in command of the Firestorm Taskforce during the Cabal Crisis, but stayed in command after it was over. Because of his records, no one saw any reason to remove him. In technicality, Langley was under Kathryn, though they were of equal rank. However, Kathryn rarely ever ordered him around on anything.  
  
"We're facing a serious crisis these days," McNeil said as he started the meeting, "Right now most of our troops are fighting in China, Germany, and Brazil. The Brotherhood will most likely attempt to launch another front in Italy. What do we have to counter that?"  
  
"Currently we have three armies in and around Germany facing off the Nod forces," said Cortez, "but that Nod commander is a brilliant strategist. We currently think it's General Richard Conner."  
  
"Him again," McNeil noted. General Conner had been a thorn in GDI's side for quite a while now.  
  
"Yes. However, we just destroyed the 8th Shock Army, so we're gaining some ground. But our troops there need more heavy armor support. I want permission to transfer an armored corp. from France and threw it into the battle."  
  
"Approved," said McNeil, "but didn't a Firestorm Taskforce regiment just move in?"  
  
"They aren't enough," said Cortez, "I could use some more reinforcements from them though."  
  
The officers all looked over at Langley.  
  
"I hope you're joking," he said, "Most of my forces are in Brazil right now and the rest are in China supporting the Chinese uprising. That was the only regiment I had in reserve."  
  
"Fuck," said McNeil, "How hard would it be to get your troops in Brazil out? There's two armored corps in the US that could take their place."  
  
"If you can replace them, I'd gladly get them out," said Langley, "I presume the European front is more important right now."  
  
"Yes," said McNeil, "However, there will be another offensive into Colombia soon. Right now we need to secure Europe. Russia falling was bad enough, but this is insane. What's the situation with China?"  
  
"Very bloody," said Cortez, "though it isn't my troops fighting there. It's mainly the Firestorm Taskforce and the Air Force supporting them."  
  
The other officers swerved on their chairs so they faced Wyner and Langley.  
  
"We're taking extremely heavy casualties in China," said Wyner, "It's extremely difficult to run air superiority operations in that place. Currently we're mostly using older F-22 Raptors, and they're more than a match for the MiGs that the pro-Nod Chinese faction deploys. However, it's the Banshees that worry me. I need better equipment if I'm going to keep supporting them down there."  
  
"How bad is the situation?" Bostic asked.  
  
"Bad enough that the outcome of that battle is still in question," Langley answered, "It's not what we've been telling people on the news. The fighting is hard and I've deployed most of my light infantry there because they're the only GDI troops equipped to fight in that kind of environment. Other GDI divisions carry too much gear to survive long there."  
  
"That's true," said Cortez, "and that's the main reason most of our official GDI troops there are from the Firestorm Taskforce. The rest are from the JSSDF, the PLA, and the Korean Army, with some Special Forces operatives from the Australian SAS and logistics support from a few other Asian countries."  
  
"What exactly do you need?" Bostic asked.  
  
"What I need are those new Phantom fighters," said Wyner, "Then we could probably finish off Nod in two weeks."  
  
The Phantom was a new fighter that GDI had designed using captured Banshees and the Scrin ship they had. It was equipped with three particle cannons and was far faster than the Banshee, though not as heavily armored.  
  
"How many do you need?" Bostic asked. The Phantoms were technically under his command as they were part of the Space Force.  
  
"Three squadrons," said Wyner, "and we'll be able to plaster them."  
  
"Approved," said McNeil, "Admiral, get them to China as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"That solves another problem, though we still have a few others. Langley, once we take China, how long will it take to prepare an invasion into Russia?"  
  
"Not too long," said Langley, "but I'd prefer to pull out my light infantry. They'd be more useful in Europe right now."  
  
"Very well. Let's move onto other matters."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Dozens of Chinese infantry opened fire on the Nod patrol. The three Nod soldiers were cut down immediately though the buggy was a bit more resistant to being destroyed. However, three discs easily took care of it. The buggy exploded and the Chinese forces retreated. They returned to one of the largest GDI bases in the region. The large base held dozens of tanks and was home to the 3rd Armored Guards Regiment of the PLA. Most of the tanks had been supplied by GDI and were powerful. Though they were not Titans, the tanks were still powerful enough to take on whatever the loyalists tried to throw at them. Many were M2A3 Eisenhower tanks, powerful and fast. The primary problem with the tanks was that they weren't too suited for jungle warfare, but the battles involving armor rarely took place in the jungles. There were also several squadrons of Hover MRLS. They provided excellent anti-vehicle support in jungle fighting because they could hover over the terrain. The Chinese sergeant quickly made his report to the colonel in charge.  
  
"We ambushed several Nod patrols that attempted to do a recon of the jungle," he said, "Only one man was injured but we killed at least forty- six Nod soldiers. Unfortunately we ran out of ammunition so we had to pull back."  
  
"Unfortunate indeed. Did you take the Nod weapons?" the colonel asked.  
  
"Yes sir. We also stripped the machineguns off of the buggies we destroyed and my squad is depositing them at the armory."  
  
"Very good sergeant. Dismissed."  
  
The sergeant saluted and left the office. The colonel relaxed and sat back into his chair. He looked at the major and lieutenant sitting on the couch.  
  
"What shall we do now?" he asked.  
  
"GDI reinforcements will be arriving soon and we'll be making a drive for the Three Gorges Dam," said the major, a GDI communications officer, "After that we'll move north and prepare for an offensive into Russia."  
  
The Chinese colonel nodded. The pro-Nod Chinese government was currently holed up around the Three Gorges Dam area. They were well entrenched and the fighting had taken great tolls on both side. However, there was word that an elite GDI formation would be arriving soon to assist in the fighting. There were many rumors regarding this unit. It had been involved in the fighting inside Beijing and Shanghai and had done extremely well. Apparently they had taken down a group of cyborgs with no support. That was not easy, as the weapons they were equipped with could chew through cement. But somehow these troops had taken them down with little difficulty and light losses.  
  
"Sir! Dropship approaching!"  
  
"That was quick," the colonel noted.  
  
The major smiled. "This is one of our elite formations. I expected nothing less."  
  
The three officers walked out and waited for the ship to land. It settled down and the doors opened. A few dozen soldiers in very light armor and carrying rifles got off. Each of them had the look of a true soldier and some even looked frightening. One of the officers walked up.  
  
"Colonel Li, I am Lieutenant Wagner of the Firestorm Taskforce Light Infantry." He saluted.  
  
Li returned the salute. "When shall we begin the assault on the Three Gorges?"  
  
"As soon as my men have had the chance to rest and check over their weapons," said Wagner, "The primary problem will be getting through undetected."  
  
"Come to my office and we will be able to discuss this," said Li.  
  
Wagner nodded and dismissed his troops. He followed the other three soldiers into the main conference room and sat down.  
  
"I've heard of this light infantry formation," said Li, "Your exploits in Beijing and Shanghai were quite impressive."  
  
"Actually my force was only in Shanghai," said Wagner, "It was another formation that had been deployed in Beijing, a better equipped regiment too. Right now this is only a small part of the forces I command. There's a whole regiment of my troops that will arrive later. What I need is proper armor and air support, or else my troops will get slaughtered by armored forces."  
  
"Very true," said the GDI major, "The primary mission would be to destroy the pro-Nod leadership. After that, we'll have to root out all of the enemy troops."  
  
"That's going to be very costly," Li noted.  
  
"Of course. My troops will be the first wave and I'll depend on your troops to offer support."  
  
"Very well."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Three more GDI dropships appeared and unloaded their troops. More of the light infantry arrived and prepared to move out. APCs equipped with machineguns were also unloaded and the troops boarded them. They started heading out into the wilderness with MRLS units escorting them. An armored force headed out as well to get the attention of Nod forces. Air units lifted off and soon the newly arrived Phantom fighters were escorting Orca bombers as they did rungs on the air defense networks around the Three Gorges. Soon much of their air defenses were wiped out and more bombs were dropped upon the main bases. Wolverines and other light armored units also moved out from the GDI bases spread throughout this region. This was going to be a massive battle. Soon, the lead armored elements met Nod patrol units.  
  
The Chinese tanks opened fire, blowing apart the three buggies. Two recon bikes swerved away and tried to run but were hit by missiles launched by a MRLS. They proceeded on towards the Nod command base.  
  
Another element quickly approached the Nod perimeter. They suddenly came under heavy fire from Nod Tick Tanks. Several tanks were destroyed by the fire while others managed to get through unscratched. The MRLS returned fire and they managed to blow apart a few of the enemy tanks. The other Chinese units returned fire and destroyed some more enemy units. Suddenly laser fire erupted and sliced through the remaining Tick Tanks. The Chinese soldiers turned their attention to where the lasers had come from. Several Ghost Stalkers came out of the forest. Their green clothes were excellent camouflage in the jungles and the Nod troops hadn't even seen them coming. The Tiberium contamination also helped them hide. They disappeared back into the forest.  
  
The Chinese forces had managed to destroy most of the patrols and were fast approaching the enemy perimeter, but the light infantry units had gotten there first. They quickly got out of their APCs and moved towards the enemy base. The laser post fencing wouldn't pose too much of a problem, it was getting to the fencing that would be tricky.  
  
"Sergeant, you ready?" Wagner asked.  
  
"Ready as hell. Want us to start blowing up their fencing?"  
  
"Yes. Get in and get out. Try not to attract any attention."  
  
"What about the lasers and the Obelisks?" the sergeant asked.  
  
"They target heat signatures primarily. Why do you think we're a light infantry force?"  
  
The sergeant cracked a smile before heading out. He checked his launcher and all of his charges. His troops wouldn't have to actually get up close to place a charge. All they needed to do was aim and shoot a charge for it to magnetically attach to a laser fencing post. After that, it was lights out for those damn things.  
  
"All units, move forward and place your charges."  
  
The sergeant saw several other forms move through the undergrowth as they quickly approached the edge of the jungle.  
  
"All units, open fire when ready," he ordered.  
  
The sergeant saw a few flashes as they struck the posts. Seconds later, they exploded and took out the laser posts. The entire fence of laser beams disappeared as too many posts were destroyed in the network.  
  
"All right, let's take out those other defensive structures," the sergeant ordered.  
  
The troops quickly retargeted on the Obelisks and laser cannons, firing off more charges. They attached and exploded a few moments later. Many of the laser turrets were blown apart while the Obelisks were merely damaged. Unfortunately, it would take much more to take those things down.  
  
"Pull out," the sergeant ordered, "We'll leave the frontal assault to the others."  
  
Suddenly one of the Obelisks lit up.  
  
"Shit," he muttered. Those were his last words.  
  
The Obelisk opened fire and vaporized the sergeant and destroyed much of the forage.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Sergeant Marquis didn't make it back," a soldier reported.  
  
"Shit," muttered Wagner, "All right. What's the situation with the armored units?"  
  
"They've taken up positions all around the base," the private continued, "Currently the Tick Tanks have dug in and replaced the laser turrets that were destroyed. We believe we destroyed one of the Obelisks, but that leaves four others still functioning."  
  
"We need to take out those if we're going to stand a chance," said Wagner, "Can we set up a mortar to take them out?"  
  
"If they're equipped with very powerful explosives, maybe. Unfortunately most of our weapons aren't strong enough to destroy something that heavily armored. We could try doing another raid."  
  
"Won't work," said Wagner, "We've taken them surprise by once, but it won't work a second time."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"All right. Where's their least defended area?"  
  
"Right here," the private pointed on the map.  
  
"Good. Very well. Prepare an ambush here, their strongest point. We'll launch a few more charges at those Obelisks and try to knock them out of commission. After that, pull back to this position. If they try chasing, we'll ambush them. After that, we'll launch an assault through their weakest position. That attack will go even if they don't chase our troops. Their objective will be these power plants and power regulators. We have to take them out to keep them from using the power from the dams. We'll use the railguns for this one, but try not to lose one. They're bloody expensive and I don't want to send in a request to replace them."  
  
"Yes sir," the gathered soldiers said.  
  
The troops dispersed and started out back into the jungle. The Chinese forces were still facing down the Nod heavy armor outside the jungle and in the hill areas. GDI troops quickly approached the enemy base. Soon the next assault would begin.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Sir, our troops report enemy units are giving chase."  
  
"Good. Prepare to fire."  
  
GDI troops soon appeared and quickly ran into the bushes. Mere seconds later enemy armor appeared. The Tick Tanks stopped and searched for targets. Unfortunately for them, it was too late. Several discs were thrown and the charges blasted through the tank's armor. A few others launched charges that detonated moments after they attached onto the tank. The tanks were soon hunks of smoking metal.  
  
"Launch the attack," Wagner ordered.  
  
GDI forces appeared out of the jungle and rushed the base. The few laser turrets that survived turned to open fire but the charges fired by the GDI troops remaining in the undergrowth silenced them. They quickly blasted apart the few Tick Tanks stationed at that part of the base. A few managed to get some shots off, killing the troops caught in the blast. They then moved towards the power plants. A few troops moved in and placed C-4 charges on the structures.  
  
"Move out," the sergeant ordered.  
  
The troops pulled back from the power plants and the sergeant detonated the explosives. They brought down the buildings and shut off the power to the defenses.  
  
"Mission accomplished," the sergeant reported to Wagner.  
  
"Press the attack and take out as many defenders as possible."  
  
"Understood."  
  
A few soldiers opened fire with their railguns, destroying the Tick Tanks that were approaching them. The electromagnetic railgun was a weapon developed during the SDI project by the United States, though it took much longer to perfect it. The guns shot bullets at supersonic speed and could easily penetrate armor and shoot down airplanes.  
  
The Nod troops charged out and tried to contain the attackers, but the railgun dropped them far before they got within weapons range. The GDI troops were winning.  
  
"Sergeant, keep from being overrun for now. We're on our way."  
  
Suddenly the gate leading into the base was destroyed and several particle beams obliterated the buggies. Mutant forces and GDI light infantry rushed in and opened fire on the enemy troops, easily destroying them. However, this time the Nod troops were closer. They returned fire, taking out the many troops in the first wave.  
  
The two forces clashed and soon were fighting hand to hand. The light infantry were trained for such situations so they carried long knives for this. Now they used it to great effect, cutting down their opponents. Wagner himself was up front with his troops, facing down one of the pro-Nod Chinese soldiers. He knocked away the soldier's gun and quickly slammed his knife into the soldier's head. Blood ran down the knife as he pulled it out, preparing to face another soldier. One charged him but got shot by one of Wagner's soldiers. The rest of the fight was very much like this. Soon the GDI troops overpowered the Nod soldiers, though the battlefield was filled with blood. GDI forces had taken losses, though not very heavy. Unfortunately, the elite formations of GDI couldn't sustain too many casualties. Total casualties were thirty-one when the perimeter had been secured.  
  
"Lieutenant Wagner, I have Colonel Li for you."  
  
Wagner took the radio. "Colonel. We've secured the base but we'll need your troops to take over the buildings."  
  
"Very well. I must say lieutenant, I am very impressed with your forces."  
  
"Thank you. Once your forces move in, we're pulling out. My men are needed in Europe."  
  
"Leaving so soon? A pity. It was an honor fighting with you, Lieutenant."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Nod forces unleashed a massive bombardment upon the GDI front lines inside Brazil. Tick Tanks rolled in and decimated the troops that had taken positions originally manned by the Firestorm Taskforce. These troops were no match for the Nod army. They were overpowered but at a heavy cost. GDI troops resisted till death, destroying and killing any enemy unit they could get at. Mutant forces especially fought on stubbornly, ambushing and killing any Nod troops they came upon. As the Nod troops slowly advanced into the Tiberium infested jungles of Brazil, they found the blood of their fallen comrades soaked into the soil and feeding the plants with nutrients. The Forgotten launched raid after raid against Nod's supply line, seriously hurting Nod's advance. Several GDI squadrons went into the forest and ambushed armored elements of Nod's forces, destroying them though taking heavy losses as well. By the end of the first week of Nod's invasion into Brazil, the entire front line was soaked with the blood of soldiers that had died there.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I'm mainly doing this so I can practice writing battles and describing them. Also, many of you read about the China incident, and now you get to know more about it.  
  
Z98 


	2. Berlin Crisis

Tiberian Eve  
  
Chapter 2: Berlin Crisis  
  
Nod forces had run into a wall on their next assault on Berlin. GDI troops had dug in and had smashed the first few attempts by the 43rd Armored Division to punch through the German forces. The smoking craters where Nod Tick Tanks had been covered the entire field, making it look like the surface of the moon. The current situation was so bad that Slavik had been ordered to take command of the 4th Armored Division to attempt to at least salvage the situation from total defeat.  
  
"I assume our forces can't even get close to Berlin now," said Conner.  
  
"Yes. One of the GDI divisions counterattacked and destroyed what was left of 8th Army. That was a very unfortunate loss."  
  
"Of course. The loss of that many troops will cost us dearly in the long and short term."  
  
"What are your forces going to do about those Mammoth Mark IIs?" Slavik asked.  
  
"We can't do anything at the moment," Conner replied, "GDI has kept them back and I won't risk my fighters for an air raid. Besides, we don't even know where they are at the moment."  
  
"A damn pity too. Will the Elite Cadre provide support for this attack?"  
  
"Yes. My forces will protect your flank to the south. GDI might try to use a kettle-envelopment tactic."  
  
"Let us hope they don't," said Slavik, "The supply situation is rather dangerous at the moment. How soon before our forces will be ready to attack?"  
  
"One day and the positioning will be complete."  
  
============================================================================  
  
General James William Langley was meeting with his staff at Hammerfest Base. The base was incredibly well guarded by the Firestorm Shield as well as the Firestorm Taskforce. He was extracting his light infantry from China and they would be traveling east to the United States and then to Europe. A rather lengthy trip, but it was better than flying through enemy territory.  
  
"How is the Israeli front holding out?" he asked the assembled officers.  
  
"Currently the Israeli Army has smashed the Egyptian and Syrian armies, forcing Nod to move troops south to deal with them. The Iraqi and Iranian armies are both preparing to launch an offensive, but we have a surprise waiting for them."  
  
"GDI has deployed an armored division there," a major continued, "They will be more than enough to smash through whatever armor those two armies have. Nod still hasn't had the time to supply their Middle East allies with too much modern equipment, which works in our advantage."  
  
"How much territory does the Israelis hold?" asked Langley.  
  
"Currently they control the Suez Canal and all of Syria, and are poised to take the offensive into the rest of Egypt and other Arab countries in the region. However, they will not attempt it. Our Turkish allies have launched an offensive into Iraq but are keeping the bulk of their army in the north, to act as defense against any attempted invasion."  
  
"That'll have to do for now," Langley noted, "How is Berlin holding out?"  
  
"Our troops have smashed the 8th Shock Army though we lost two armored and one infantry division to do that. The Elite Cadre forces have also been badly mauled by our Mammoth Mark IIs, and we still have some tactical advantage."  
  
"Tactical advantages. They don't really mean much when strategic advantages are gone. When is the next counterattack going to take place?"  
  
"In one day," the major answered.  
  
"Dr. Boudreau has also supplied us with the Tiberium power cells," said a colonel, "We can now deploy our Tactical units."  
  
"Do so."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Slavik and Conner were inspecting a ground of the Elite Cadre's formations. This one was a heavy infantry corp. and was well equipped. They wore battle armor that could stop machinegun fire and protect against shrapnel. Also, each was equipped with particle weapons. Their uniforms looked far bulkier than the normal infantry armor that Nod troops had, but that was probably because these troops were supposed to take on tanks and survive to tell about it. Their armor was similar to that of a cyborg, but these were humans, not machines. Like many others, Slavik remembered how Cabal had slaughtered Nod's troops and used them as body parts for his cyborg armies. Though Nod now still used cyborgs, it was not something he or Conner liked.  
  
"Your troops are all extremely well trained," Slavik noted.  
  
"Their purpose is to be able to survive the heaviest and most dangerous combat situations," Conner replied, "There was a time that the Black Hand was also this respected. Now it is only feared."  
  
"What you say has some truth to it. However, we provide security for Grand Marshal Kane himself, so it is a good thing that we are feared."  
  
"Be careful," Conner warned Slavik, "The rest of the Brotherhood fears the Black Hand, and loyalty through fear almost always results in unhappiness. However, loyalty through respect is something else entirely."  
  
"You would know," said Slavik, "I must admit, the Elite Cadre have the best combat record in the entire Brotherhood, even better than the Black Hand. I wonder which of our factions would win in battle?"  
  
"Each of us has built our own power base within Nod," said Conner, "Mine is currently more stable than yours, but you are a friend. Know this. Grand Marshal Kane is not displeased with you, though he may act that way. You are his trusted right hand."  
  
"And you are mine," Slavik replied, "General, I have grown to respect you for a friend as well as a commander. Your handling of the Battle of Germany has been superb. Now, let me tell you something in return for what you've told me. Grand Marshal Kane wants you to pull your forces out of Germany. GDI troops have reinforced their formations and he doubts it will be a battle we can win. However, he requests that your forces return to Egypt and prepare to attack the Israelis. They are far too close to Cairo for comfort."  
  
"Very true," said Conner, "Who will be in command of the European theater than?"  
  
"I am taking over and the Black Hand will replace the troops you're pulling out. We will attack through Italy."  
  
"A hard place to fight, with all those mountains," Conner observed.  
  
"True. However, it may be the only way to end this stalemate. We have to make GDI split their forces in Europe."  
  
"Field Marshal Slavik, General Conner," a voice said over the PA, "GDI forces are attacking from Berlin again."  
  
"Fuck," Conner muttered, "We're on our way."  
  
They quickly left the barracks and returned to the command center. Images popped up on the large board in the center of the room. The enemy assault was being led by strange looking units. They were taller and the looked more humanoid than any other GDI bipedal weapons platform. Their arms were also jointed so they actually had elbows. The machines were running very quickly and opened fire on the Nod troops. They were all firing with the right arm and a laser beam shot out. The beams struck the closest Nod tanks, incinerating them. The Nod tanks returned fire but somehow the units moved quickly enough to either sidestep or twirl away from the shots. A few started firing with the left arm, bullets shooting out. These bullets punctured the armor of the Nod Tick Tanks, destroying them quickly.  
  
"What the hell are those?" Slavik demanded.  
  
"Unknown," said the lieutenant, "We've never seen anything like them before."  
  
"All units pull back," Conner ordered, "Get them within range of our defensive line."  
  
The tanks started withdrawing, but the enemy units must have figured out what they were trying to do. They kept firing, taking out more of the enemy tanks, but didn't give chase. However, another foe did. Dozens of the new Phantom fighters that GDI had developed appeared. They shot across the sky and opened fire on the retreating tanks with their particle cannons, blowing them apart. Nod SAM sites opened fire, trying to shoot them down, but the fighters were too fast. Their shape, similar to that of a Banshee, didn't supply too large of a target and the stealth coat was able to fool the radar systems.  
  
"Get our Banshees in the air," Conner ordered, "Bring those things down!"  
  
Banshees from the Nod airbase took off and sped towards the battlefield. They arrived shortly after and opened fire on the GDI fighters. Unfortunately, the Phantoms had a speed advantage and dodged the first few shots. The Banshees peeled away for another attack run. The Phantoms quickly twisted away and tried to get behind the Banshees. One managed to do so and opened fire, its laser blasting apart one Banshee's wing. The damaged fighter managed to stay in the air but two more shots destroyed it. One Banshee suddenly spun around using its semicircular shape to do so and opened fire. This tactic caught the GDI pilots by surprise and the shots took down two enemy Phantoms. The others broke off and were immediately chased by the Banshees. Another Phantom was damaged but the wingman appeared and provided cover fire. The Banshee broke off as the GDI Phantom limped back to base under escort by his wingman. The remaining Phantoms also retreated, leaving the Banshees to themselves.  
  
"Recall the Banshees," Conner ordered, "and tell them good job."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"That was an interesting little maneuver that pilot pulled off," Slavik commented.  
  
"Yes. Very daring and dangerous, but under the circumstances it worked. GDI just used their new toys to great effect. They've decimated the forward guard of the 43rd. I don't think we can launch another attack. Better to keep our gains then to foolishly risk it."  
  
"True. So we're forced to give up the initiative."  
  
"We can launch another attack after the Italy campaign begins," said Conner, "For now, we need to secure the rear."  
  
"We've advanced pretty far into Europe, have we not?" said Slavik.  
  
"Perhaps, but I won't be comfortable with this situation until we've secured all of Germany."  
  
"Field Marshal, Colonel Oxanna is trying to reach you."  
  
"Oh?" said Slavik, "Put her through."  
  
Oxanna's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Field Marshal Slavik, Grand Marshal Kane congratulates you on forcing GDI's hands. Now we have an evaluation of GDI's latest weapons."  
  
"General Conner did most of the work," Slavik said to her.  
  
"That has also been noted. General Conner is promoted to Field Marshal and is recalled to Egypt. The Elite Cadre Command Center will be your headquarters for the Israeli campaign. Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. When shall I report to Egypt?"  
  
"By the end of this week. Details will arrive momentary."  
  
Oxanna signed off.  
  
"Notice anything different about her?" Conner asked.  
  
"Yes. She's had cybernetic enhancements."  
  
"Not something I like."  
  
"I'm unsure about this too, but I'll trust her judgment about this. Congratulations on your promotion, Field Marshal Conner."  
  
"Thank you Field Marshal Slavik. I will be reporting to my headquarters now. It was a pleasure to see you again."  
  
The two men shook hands.  
  
"It was a pleasure to fight alongside you again, old friend."  
  
Conner left and was escorted down to his own Montauk. Nod had several and his personal command vehicle had been custom-built for security and for command and control capabilities. He boarded it and the vehicle took off. They would be traveling through the underground networks to Egypt through the Middle East.  
  
Conner settled down in his office. Unknown to the Brotherhood and Kane, the Elite Cadre was loyal only to him. He had spent years preparing for this, and finally the time had come. Taking the time to sniff through the wreckage of Cabal's core had been worthwhile. The data held there provided Conner with proof that Kane had betrayed the Brotherhood. Soon it would be time to launch the coup and kill their so-called messiah. Unfortunately, that would also most likely mean killing Slavik as well. Conner hoped it wouldn't come to that, but Slavik was loyal to Kane till death. There was another matter. Colonel Oxanna. She was no longer to be trusted. At the first chance possible, Conner would have to have her eliminated.  
  
Conner accessed his personal computer and brought up the locations of the Elite Cadre all across the world. The Brotherhood was spread out on every continent, but Russia was filled with Elite Cadre divisions. The main occupation troops were all standard Nod divisions, but the ones that held true power in Russia was the Elite Cadre. In Africa, it was a different story entirely. Elite Cadre forces were concentrated mainly in Egypt, which was a good thing. However, that left much of the continent uncovered. Iraq, Saudi Arabia, and Iran were all controlled by loyalist forces. They could be cleared out if it came down to that. However, the fighting for Africa would be vicious. He would need GDI's assistance when the time came. In Europe, Nod forces were getting their asses kicked by the Firestorm Taskforce. The arrival of reinforcements from Asia would turn the tables on Nod. No matter what, Conner had to make sure that Russia stayed in his hands, but he didn't need the rest of Europe. South America was too important to let GDI have, but right now GDI troops were fighting a desperate battle. Nod forces were being drastically weakened by the long battle and the Elite Cadre was being deployed there as well. Soon the Elite Cadre force there would be enough to launch a coup with the assistance of the GDI armies stationed in Panama and Brazil.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"How many times will we have to kill that bastard," McNeil cursed.  
  
"Personally it isn't surprising that Kane is alive," said Langley, "Nod has reunited and is currently a very strong force. We had expected Nod to fragment again but Slavik and Conner held everything together until Kane's return. However, we have confirmed that he is alive so it really doesn't matter that we thought he was dead. What matters is how we're going to kill the bastard."  
  
"Do we know where he is?" Bostic asked.  
  
"In Cairo most likely," Langley answered.  
  
"So why can't we just nuke that place?" Cortez asked.  
  
"That won't guarantee it," said Langley, "Kane might slip out before the nuke hits and besides, we don't know for sure he is there right now. We'd have to invade Africa, but right now that's too risky."  
  
That was something everyone here agreed on.  
  
"What about that new unit the Firestorm Taskforce deployed?" asked Kathryn, "I've never seen it before."  
  
"Neither have I," said McNeil, "Tell us about it."  
  
Langley took out a data disk and inserted it into the drive. A holographic image of the unit appeared.  
  
"This is the Tactical Wolverine. It is designed to run faster than any tank and be able to dodge enemy fire from tanks and such. The armor is enough to protect it from bullets and a few shots from enemy tanks. Plasma weapons may be effective, providing they hit that is. The TW is armed with two kinds of weapons. On the right arm is a particle cannon capable of destroying an armored unit with one shot. On the left arm is a 30mm railgun that can punch through tank armor and is effective against air units. The TW is mainly for anti-armor purposes, but it can be used in urban warfare situations."  
  
"A very impressive piece of equipment," said Wyner, "How many do you have right now?"  
  
"Enough for one regiment and all of those are deployed in Europe right now," Langley reported, "We'll have enough for three full divisions by the end of the month. All of them run on Tiberium power cells so we don't have to worry about fuel."  
  
"Efficient," Kathryn noted.  
  
"That's the idea. We also have a Tactical Titan in the works, but it'll be another month or so before we can start deploying them."  
  
"Okay," said McNeil, "How effective will they be in the fighting in Europe?"  
  
"It was a TW force that took out the lead elements of the 43rd Armored Division," said Langley, "I would think they're effective enough to do the job properly."  
  
"How the hell did you get funding for research and development?" McNeil asked, "You never requested addition funds for this."  
  
"Of course not. The Firestorm Taskforce draws in extra money from Tiberium harvesting operations."  
  
"You sly bastard," Kathryn said admiringly, "How did you get away with it?"  
  
"I pointed out to the UN that that way, they wouldn't have to increase my budget."  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to use that approach sometime," said McNeil, "Very well. How's China doing?"  
  
"We've taken out the pro-Nod leadership," Cortez reported, "Langley's light infantry really did a number on the enemy. They assaulted the main enemy base by themselves and managed to take it over without any support."  
  
"It was nice of the Chinese to distract the Nod heavy armor," said Langley, "I doubt we would have done half as good if they didn't."  
  
"So the invasion into Siberia will launch in two weeks," said Cortez, "Air assets are already in place and we're just shifting our forces north. The advance element is ready to move in. Nod's defensive line won't be that hard to crack."  
  
"Good. So Brazil is our worst position right now," McNeil noted.  
  
"Unless you want me to shift the Firestorm Taskforce back to Brazil," Langley suggested, "but that'd be hard considering the chaos down there."  
  
"I think my men can hold out," said Cortez, "The main problem we're having is that our heavy armor is almost useless in the jungle. The Forgotten make up most of the frontline troops down there, and our troops mainly back them up. We need more Hover MRLS units. Their armor might be light, but they're strong enough to hold out against rockets and gunfire. Nod forces are having as much trouble as us when it comes down to moving armor around."  
  
"A pity we can't deploy any more light fighters," said McNeil, "Does anyone else have light fighters besides the Firestorm Taskforce?"  
  
"The Special Warfare Division does," said Kathryn, "If you want, I can send in an entire division down there. They might make a difference."  
  
"How good are your boys?"  
  
"Good enough that they mauled the Nod troops in Mexico during the Second Tiberium War," Langley put in, "I commanded them back then, remember?"  
  
"I remember," said McNeil, "Okay, they have a go. We have to keep Brazil pro-GDI or we'll be facing invasion of the North America, and that's something we can't afford right now."  
  
"The 24th Shock Army is our main worry down in South America," said Kathryn, "Intelligence says its one of the elite guard formations within Nod."  
  
The Special Warfare Division also took care of intelligence matters along with the Firestorm Taskforce.  
  
"So in other words we're in for a hell of a fight. Suggestions?" McNeil asked his staff.  
  
"I'd like to move a few more Orca squadrons down to Brazil," said Wyner, "That way my troops will be able to provide better air cover. Nod forces down there don't have any Banshees, or as far as we know. I'd also like to station two more squadrons of F-35s."  
  
"Go ahead," said McNeil, "I'm rather surprised a guards formation doesn't have Banshees."  
  
"The 24th Air Fleet isn't deployed with the Shock Army right now," Langley informed them, "It's being used in the fighting in Germany. We had a rather nasty air battle with some of their fighters a day or so again when the TWs launched their attack. One of their pilots pulled a very slick maneuver that cost us two of our fighters."  
  
"Is there any more intelligence reports that I don't know about?" McNeil asked Kathryn and Langley.  
  
"Only one more," said Langley, "Something odd is going on within the Brotherhood. There are currently two major factions under Kane. One is led by Field Marshal Anton Slavik, the other by the newly promoted Field Marshal Richard Conner. Originally Slavik commanded the troops in Brazil but he has been pulled back to take care of the European theater. Conner was been ordered back to Egypt to face the Israeli threat."  
  
"What's so odd about that?" Bostic asked.  
  
"Because of the two factions that have emerged. The Elite Cadre and the Black Hand. Both are the best that Nod has and both have seen some very heavy fighting. The Elite Cadre is the one that smashed their way through Poland and most of Germany, while it was the Black Hand that destroyed most of our South American force. The two have never fought together, and it seems the Elite Cadre is gaining more power right now. The Elite Cadre is in a very curious position. Conner could very well become the heir to Nod if Slavik was eliminated."  
  
"Which still wouldn't be very good news for us," said McNeil, "I've fought that bastard before, and he's one slick son of a bitch. So there might be a subtle power struggle within Nod. That work in our favor?"  
  
"Hopefully it will. That's about all."  
  
"Very well. Admiral Bostic, is it possible to have your heavy infantry support the assault into Siberia?"  
  
"Yes. I can send them down immediately."  
  
"Good. We want to take Siberia from Nod, and fast. Your troops are equipped to fight in cold conditions, so they should have less problems fighting in Siberia. If that's all, meeting adjourned."  
  
The commanding officers all left the room. McNeil walked with Kathryn as she headed to the cafeteria.  
  
"I would never have expected the Special Warfare Division to split in two," he said to her.  
  
"I don't really mind," Kathryn replied, "James stays within his jurisdiction and my division is more of a special insertions thing than full out combat."  
  
"You've certainly been in command of the division for a while," said McNeil, "Hell, when I was a colonel, you were already in charge and my superior."  
  
"And now you're mine."  
  
McNeil smiled. The world may be in chaos, but there was some order to his life.  
  
============================================================================  
  
GDI Command in Brazil was another story entirely.  
  
"General."  
  
The three-star held up a hand as he listened to the radio. After a few seconds he looked up at the colonel.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Air reinforcements have arrived sir. Also a division of light fighters will be arriving in a day or so."  
  
"Good. Some reinforcements. Have those fighters in the air to run sorties. I want Nod's supply lines smashed. What's the situation with 5th Mechanized?"  
  
"They've encountered forward enemy elements and are engaging."  
  
"Dear god, this is fucked up."  
  
============================================================================  
  
5th Mechanized was in reality a Forgotten/GDI combined force. Most of the mutant forces were already light fighters while GDI mainly supported them with bigger guns. A group of mutant troops with GDI disc throwers ran through the thick jungle.  
  
"Where's the Nod recon squad?" the GDI lieutenant asked.  
  
"They're approaching this area quickly," the Ghost Stalker replied, "I suggest we stay put and wait for them to come for us."  
  
"Agreed. What is their composition?"  
  
"Mostly recon bikes and buggies. Anything bigger would be too big."  
  
The GDI and mutant forces laid in wait as the Nod forces closed in. The first unit to appear was a recon bike. Unfortunately, it never saw the GDI troops. One shot from the Ghost Stalker destroyed the recon bike while other mutant forces launched their missiles. The next three vehicles exploded from the multiple hits while the fourth managed to brake in time and turn. The buggy opened fire with its machine gun, shooting into the bushes. A disc thrower chucked a disc that struck the front and exploded, killing the driver and slagging the controls. One more recon unit was down.  
  
"Pull back. We'll have to find another patrol to ambush."  
  
The team retreated from the battlefield and quickly ran into the jungle. Suddenly Nod infantry spotted them and opened fire. A mutant and two GDI soldiers were hit and went down. The others dropped and returned fire. One of the mutant snipers picked up the targets on his scope and dropped three. More Nod soldiers poured out and opened fire, trying to find their enemy.  
  
"Fuck, looks like we ran into one of the battalions," the lieutenant said.  
  
"Si," the Ghost Stalker agreed, "How shall we handle this?"  
  
"Retreat. We can't take down a force this large."  
  
A few disc throwers threw their charges and killed several Nod soldiers bunched together. This caused the others to disperse as they advanced. Suddenly missiles streaked through the air and struck the advancing Nod infantry. The explosions threw several into the air, screams heard in the thick of the battle. More missiles shot overhead and struck the Nod troops. They started retreating, but machinegun fire punched through them. The lieutenant looked behind him and saw several Wolverines moving up supported by Hover MRLS units. He waved and one of the soldiers walking with the unit waved back. The assault team had made contact with one of the light armor units. The lieutenant quickly hurried over to his counterpart.  
  
"We have orders to take out the artillery support," his counterpart said, "Could use some help."  
  
"Sergeant, if you expect to be able to sneak up behind the enemy with that much armor, you're crazy."  
  
"We don't intend to sneak up," the sergeant replied, "These units are going to act as diversion as our other teams move in and take out the artillery units."  
  
"What other units?"  
  
"Look around you."  
  
The lieutenant did just that and saw dozens of mutants appear out of nowhere. A few were equipped with particle weapons while others simply carried rifles.  
  
"Ah. Mind if we join you?"  
  
"The more the merrier, sir. I guess the assault team is now yours. I'll be commanding the armored elements."  
  
The lieutenant nodded and waved to the troops. One of the mutants gave him a map that he studied. They would still have some ways to go before they reached where the artillery had been spotted.  
  
"All right, move out. Drink as we go, cause we don't have time to rest."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Several Titans advanced and opened fire on the Nod Armored Division. The fighting in Germany had flared up again. Stealth Tanks moved closer and suddenly decloaked in front of the Titans and let loose their missile salvos. Unfortunately for several, the Titans reacted quickly enough to return fire and destroyed three. Five Titans were badly damaged while one was destroyed outright. The GDI forces continued to advance.  
  
"This is Colonel Rever," the Nod commander said, "GDI troops are advancing towards our position. Request air support."  
  
"Colonel, we have no air support at the moment," the Nod comm. officer informed him, "You'll have to face off this assault on your own."  
  
The colonel swore but knew there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Lieutenant, order all units to attack in groups and concentrate on a specific target. Fire until it is destroyed!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Tick Tanks split up into three groups of five. They were not dug in so had some maneuvering ability. One group opened fire and three of their shots struck the lead Titan, blowing it into pieces. Another group got shot up the new GDI weapon that had stalled the assault before. However, suddenly Banshees appeared and opened fire on the GDI units. Two returned fire and brought down a Banshee, but the others managed to destroy two enemy units as well. The battle was just getting started.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
This is going to be a long haul.  
  
Z98 


	3. Desert Fox

Tiberian Eve  
  
Chapter 3: Desert Fox  
  
GDI troops wadded through the dense undergrowth as they proceeded towards the Nod artillery units. Most of the force were mutants and there were three Ghost Stalkers that accompanied the team. They could hear the sounds of battle close by. Another assault team was creating a diversion for this force. The soldiers were close now. They could hear the booming of the artillery units as they opened fire on the attacking GDI troops. The team got closer to the units. Finally they were in sight of a clearing where eight Nod artillery units were set up. There were also several squadrons of enemy troops guarding the area.  
  
"Wait for my signal," the lieutenant ordered, "Take down as many of the guards as possible while the others launch charges. Try to tag as man of the artillery units as possible. That way hopefully they won't be able to retarget on us."  
  
The soldiers acknowledged the orders and moved out. In a few minutes everyone was ready.  
  
"Attack."  
  
Mutant troops opened fire, killing several enemy troops that were close by. The Ghost Stalkers opened fire too, taking out three artillery units with great ease. The GDI troops launched their charges which attached to four more of the artillery units. They detonated a few seconds later, leaving only one. The last artillery retargeted and opened fire on the assault team. The shell fell right where two of the Ghost Stalkers were, killing them and several other mutant soldiers. Three more charges were launched and blasted the last artillery unit apart. The Nod troops returned fire, killing several GDI soldiers that had just launched their charges. The last Ghost Stalker fired again, killing some Nod troops bunched together. The others in the strike force fired back, killing the few remaining Nod soldiers.  
  
"Report," the lieutenant ordered.  
  
"Eight dead," a mutant reported, "We have to get out. I think one of the Nod soldiers got a call out."  
  
Two attack buggies suddenly roared out of the trees and opened fire with their machinegun. The GDI troops ducked but one was too slow and his body was pelted with bullets. The Ghost Stalker opened fire, frying the lead buggy. The other soldiers opened fire, bullets ripping into the cockpit of the buggy and killing the driver. It crashed into a tree and exploded into flames.  
  
"Let's bug out," the lieutenant ordered.  
  
The GDI and mutant force quickly retreated back into the woods. There was no point to getting killed out here. Besides, they'd accomplished their mission.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Lieutenant General Francis Bolivar had been placed in command of the GDI troops in South American because of his superb performance in Europe. The GDI situation in South America had been desperate when he had first come. Now the entire GDI force was fighting to survive. The Firestorm Taskforce's troops had been withdrawn and were being sent to Europe while light fighters from the Special Warfare Division had come to replace them. So far GDI troops had kept Brazil safe but Nod was pushing into the last pro-GDI country in South America.  
  
"So Major, what will your light fighters be doing?" Bolivar asked their leader.  
  
"My light fighters will be sent to disable the enemy's armored forces. If you can keep your armored units back, they can be used for a counterattack against Nod once we've blunted their assault."  
  
"You're very confident of your troops," said Bolivar.  
  
"That's because we are that good," Major Bart Sanders replied, "We may be just light infantry, but we know how to kick some ass."  
  
"Let's hope so," said Bolivar, "What I need your men to do is to cut up the armored forces. Their artillery support can be handled by our air force. However, the canopy hides the ground forces so air support will be of limited use. If your troops can at least halt their assault, I can launch a counterattack."  
  
"That'll be tricky, but not too hard," said Bart, "Where do you expect Nod forces to attack next?"  
  
Bolivar pointed to one of the forward command posts GDI had.  
  
"That is a vital communications link with our troops and is a place we've been using to launch air strikes. That base must not fall, and Nod knows it."  
  
"Understood. You know, during the First Tiberium War, a GDI commander made the mistake of using armor in a wet region. He lost only one tank to combat and twenty-eight others to Mother Nature. Looks like Nod is making the same mistake now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bolivar asked.  
  
"Right here," Bart replied, point at the map, "This looks like a good place to defeat Nod. A armored battalion is just two clicks from here. If we can trick the Nod commander to drive his tanks into this place, they're dead in their tracks."  
  
"Can you do it?" Bolivar asked.  
  
"Probably, but I'll need something from you."  
  
"Name it."  
  
============================================================================  
  
The Israeli tank regiment smashed the Iraqis latest attempt to retake the oil fields. It was actually rather sad. While the Israelis were using Titans, the Nod Iraqi forces were using old T-72 or T-55 tanks. Most of the Israeli tankers were wondering how those things were running, much less how they could actually fight. Most of the Titans were the new Titan-E models. These had a crew of three, a driver, commander, and gunner. This gave the Titans a lot better adaptation ability.  
  
"Load armor piercing," the commander ordered, "Fire when ready."  
  
"Loaded. Enemy units approaching, locked on. On the way!"  
  
The ground shook as the twenty Titans opened fire, their guns thundering in the night. Eighteen of the enemy tanks were destroyed immediately while the remaining thirteen tried to close the distance. The old Soviet tanks weren't even in range to fire yet.  
  
"Reload and fire when ready."  
  
"Load AP round. On the way!"  
  
The remaining Nod tanks were blasted to pieces as the Titans let loose another salvo. The infantry units behind the armored forces didn't bother trying to attack. They quickly withdrew, but the Israeli air force wasn't about to let them go just yet. A squadron of F-22 Raptors screamed past the Titans and made an attack run. Their missiles struck the vehicles transporting the Iraqi soldiers and killing anyone caught by the blast. The rear guards were shattered completely while the retreat turned into a massive exodus as soldiers tried to get away from the fighters. Orcas quickly appeared on the scene, mowing down the Nod troops with their machineguns and destroying the APCs and other personnel transports. Within a few minutes, they too left, leaving a broken army trying to return home.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The GDI Titans had returned to base and their crew parked them and got off. Engineers and mechanics came out to congratulate them on another victory. The colonel in charge of the battalion was the last to climb out of his Titan. So far he had killed over thirty tanks himself, though he did not have the honor of having the most kills. David Hassid, a sergeant, had killed over ninety tanks in perhaps twenty different engagements. He was currently being lifted up by the celebrating soldiers and carried to the mess where, the colonel was sure, beer would be flowing freely. His troops deserved their rest, but he'd have to make sure no one was still drunk tomorrow.  
  
"Colonel Moshe, the general wants to speak with you."  
  
The colonel nodded and headed to where his commanding officer was. To his surprise, not only was Brigadier General Josef Hamada present, but General Roberto Rommel, a four star general and descendant of the legendary Erwin Rommel, was also there. Moshe immediately came to attention.  
  
"Generals," he said, "Reporting as ordered."  
  
"At ease colonel," Hamada said to his subordinate, "I'm sure you've heard of General Rommel."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
"Thank you sir." Moshe sat down in one of the chairs facing the general's desk. Rommel as looking out the window but closed the blinds and turned to look at Moshe.  
  
"Colonel Moshe," Rommel began, "Your battalion of Titans have performed magnificently for the past thirty-some engagements. Through your actions GDI has managed to keep all of the Middle East from falling to Nod and you currently threaten Cairo, Nod's capital. That is quite impressive."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Because of that, the Firestorm Taskforce has taken notice of you," Hamada continued.  
  
"Sir?" Moshe said, slightly puzzled.  
  
"The Battle of the Suez Canal," Rommel started again, "Your battalion was the first one to attack and you faced Nod's Black Hand. Your troops were cut off from the rest of the GDI assault force but you would not give up. According to the reports I received, you managed to gut an entire Black Hand infantry division and also maul the Canal's defenses. That was most impressive."  
  
"The point we're trying to make is that the Firestorm Taskforce has requested you be transferred to them," Hamada informed Moshe, "It is an honor and you will be placed in battalion of some new weapons that the Firestorm Taskforce has developed."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"This is completely optional," said Rommel, "You may turn it down if you wish."  
  
"Would it be possible to get my crew and one of my officers transferred with me?" Moshe asked, "and he may very well wish for his crew to come with him too."  
  
"Who would this be?" Rommel asked.  
  
"Sergeant David Hassid," Moshe told them, "He is an excellent commander and currently his crew has the most kills in my battalion."  
  
"I'll have to clear it but it is likely he will also be accepted," said Rommel.  
  
"Then if he is, I will gladly do it," said Moshe.  
  
Hamada stood and extended his hand.  
  
"Congratulations Colonel Moshe. You are now the commander of the 5th Battalion of the 4th Specials Division."  
  
"Specials Division? What is that?" Moshe asked.  
  
"You'll see when you get there," Rommel promised, "Get your men together to Airfield 2 as fast as you can. A transport will be waiting for you and your personnel effects will be sent along later.. Dismissed."  
  
Moshe saluted one more time before leaving.  
  
"You think he's ready?" Hamada asked Rommel after the door closed.  
  
"Perhaps. He has an excellent record and he's seen plenty of combat. I'd say he is."  
  
"Coming from the Desert Fox, I don't think I can disagree."  
  
Rommel smiled. "My ancestor in World War II was known as the Winter Fox, you know."  
  
"Indeed. Fighting in Russia during winter is not easy. But tell me this. What is this Specials Division, and where are they being deployed?"  
  
"The Firestorm Taskforce has been developing some very advanced weapons that they will be deploying soon. As to where, why the 4th Division will be stationed here. We're going to drive to Baghdad."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Moshe found Hassid drinking with his crew.  
  
"Sergeant."  
  
"Yes colonel?"  
  
"A word."  
  
Hassid put his beer down and walked with Moshe to a more private area.  
  
"I've been reassigned to the Firestorm Taskforce and I want you to come with me."  
  
"The Firestorm Taskforce?" Hassid said in surprise, "Shit sir, who did you kill?"  
  
"Apparently they were impressed with the Canal incident. Anyways, you're my best commander so I want you to come with me. Any problems with that?"  
  
"Is my crew tagging along?" Hassid asked.  
  
"Hell yes. So is my crew."  
  
"Well them, of course I'm coming."  
  
"Good. Find your crew and get them to Airfield 2. We're moving out now."  
  
"Hold it, that's a bit fast. What about all our stuff?"  
  
"It'll get shipped to us," Moshe informed the sergeant, "Hurry. This is one flight I don't want to miss."  
  
Hassid saluted and ran back to his crew. Moshe found his own crew and told them the news. They quickly left the party and met with Hassid's men outside. The six walked quickly to the airfield and got on board the dropship. A few minutes later they were on their way back to Israel.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Fire."  
  
The large mecha shot out a blue laser beam that melted through the Tick Tank. The Nod vehicle exploded moments after. Langley let a smile appear.  
  
"Impressive," he said, "How many do we have?"  
  
"Enough for one division mixed with Tactical Wolverines," the lieutenant answered.  
  
"That'll have to do for now. Are the transfer orders complete?"  
  
"Yes sir. The 4th Specials Division will be deployed in Israel in a week. Most of the controls within the Tactical Titan is the same though it'll take another week or so for them to get the feel of it. We'll have to deploy the Tactical Wolverines with our veterans."  
  
"That's fine," said Langley, "Providing we can take Baghdad and maybe knock out some more of the Elite Cadre."  
  
Langley looked at the vehicle again. The Tactical Titan looked very much like the Tactical Wolverine but was far larger. The TT had to accommodate three crewmen while the TW only had one. There was also a large barrel that was attached to the back. It was currently set on the shoulder as they had just tested the particle cannon. Slowly the thing lowered and turned so that it looked like a stick was on the back of the TT. The thing still had a railgun on its left arm but there was also a standard cannon on the right one. They already had a particle cannon and it would be a waste of energy and space to put another one on. Overall the TT was a very powerful weapon.  
  
"Okay. Get these units packed up and shipped to Israel."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Langley left the room and made his way down to the labs. He was currently in the United States at the GDI R&D. While technically the TT and TW had been designed at Hammerfest, their prototypes had both been produced here. Now the Firestorm Taskforce was mass-producing them. However, his visit to St. Louis also provided him a chance to see someone.  
  
Dr. Gabriella Boudreau was still hard at work looking at something under the microscope. Langley knocked on the doorframe and she turned to look at him.  
  
"James."  
  
"So what are you working on now?" he asked.  
  
"More of the same thing," Boudreau replied, "It's surprising how much stuff there is to learn."  
  
"I'm sure. I thought I told you to get some rest once in a while."  
  
Langley walked over and told hold of Boudreau from behind.  
  
"Some of us do care about your health, even if you don't."  
  
Gabriella couldn't help but smile.  
  
"James, you know that I have too much to do. I can't really afford to rest."  
  
"And you won't be able to do anything if you're exhausted."  
  
"True," she conceded.  
  
Someone knocked on the doorframe and the two jumped apart. A young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes was standing at the door.  
  
"Dr. Boudreau? I'm Dr. Caroline Ross, you're new assistant."  
  
"Oh, yes, I was expecting you. James, can we talk later?"  
  
"Sure," Langley said and left. He sighed. At times there was no deterring her from working.  
  
Back in the lab Boudreau was talking with Caroline.  
  
"You transferred from the medical colony outside of Milwaukee, correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I mostly worked with light cases of Tiberium poisoning, though I sometimes also treated mutants."  
  
"Okay. You have a PhD in biochemistry, chemistry, and Tiberium. Well, that's a new course. We never had a course called that."  
  
"It was just introduced when I started going to college," Carol explained.  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Call me Gabriella. Besides working with medical patients, what other experience do you have regarding Tiberium?"  
  
"I've worked on examination of the molecular structure of the crystals," said Carol, "though we couldn't really do much because we didn't have the proper equipment."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Boudreau, "Even here we're short on funding. For the place where mankind's future may be determined, we're ridiculously underfinanced."  
  
"I'd heard about that," said Carol, "So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Oh, yes. You're to assist me with experimentation of Tiberium-based technology. We're also analyzing the data from the Tacitus, but there's a lot of it. You are cleared for that, right?"  
  
Carol nodded. "I was given a level 8 authorization."  
  
"Okay. For today, we're going to get ready for an experiment tomorrow. It's going to be rather complicated so it'll take some time preparing. Ready to get to work now?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Moshe stepped off the transport and stretched, his troops following his example. It hadn't been a long trip but being in a cramped dropship certainly didn't help. They were back in Israel and were met by a lieutenant.  
  
"Colonel Moshe, this way please."  
  
The soldiers followed the man to some barracks. The lieutenant handed them some papers and pointed into the barracks.  
  
"Your men will be sleeping here for now. Colonel, your quarters are in the officer's quarters. The room number is written down. Also, the equipment has not arrived yet so that will give all of you time to use the simulators to get used to the new controls."  
  
The lieutenant saluted Moshe and left.  
  
"Well you heard the man," said Moshe, "Tomorrow we hit the simulations. I personally hope those things aren't too different from a Titan."  
  
============================================================================  
  
A week had passed and the dropships landed at the airfield. Slowly the Tactical Titans were unloaded and the dropships lifted off while more landed to unload their cargo. The TTs on the ground were quickly moved out of the way as more were brought out. In total, this was certainly a lot of firepower. An entire division was being organized.  
  
"So these are the Tactical Titans," Moshe said as he watched them unload. He had seen images of them before, but it was somehow different seeing them for real. "You think they're as fast as they are in the simulators?"  
  
"I hope so," said Hassid, "That way it'll be easier to kick some ass."  
  
"You do know we're going back to the front with these and moving against Baghdad," Moshe said to his subordinate.  
  
"Of course. This time we'll take Baghdad and there is no way the Iraqis are going to stop us."  
  
Moshe sighed. At times Hassid acted like an American.  
  
"All crew report to their units," a voice over the PA ordered.  
  
"Time to go. Don't get killed out there."  
  
"You too colonel."  
  
The two commanders ran over to their Titans and got on. Carryalls quickly appeared and attached to the various TTs, lifting them off and taking them towards the front.  
  
"Wouldn't it have been more efficient to just drop the Titans off at the front?" Moshe's gunner asked.  
  
"All of the training equipment was here," Moshe reminded him, "And besides, a dropship can't maneuver that well. At least a carryall can dodge a little and land us quickly."  
  
Moshe looked around and saw that there were also several squadrons of F-22 Raptors providing escort. So security was being taken seriously.  
  
After an hour of flying, what looked like an entire division was dropped off. Smaller units, ones that Moshe recognized as Tactical Wolverines, formed and soon each TT had two TWs acting as escort.  
  
"All units get into your battalions and move out," the division commander ordered, "An Iraqi armored division is preparing to launch another assault. 6th and 9th Battalions are to engage and destroy it. 2nd, 5th, and 11th Battalions are to follow 7th as we advance into Iraq. Our objective is to destroy the Nod base at Kirkuk. If we can take the city, we will have secured all of Northern Iraq. That will allow our Turkish allies to move down south and help take the rest of Iraq. Let God watch over all of us today."  
  
The GDI troops advanced from Irbil and made their way south. The 6th and 9th Battalions did indeed meet up against a Nod assault force, but smashed it completely. The remaining troops managed to avoid combat until they were eight miles from Kirkuk. There they met elements of the old Republican Guard. These troops were equipped better and at least had Tick Tanks. They opened fire on the Israeli units but were too far away. The TWs returned fire with their railguns, the bullets chewing through the enemy armor. The TTs fired rounds using the cannon on their right arm. Each shot found its mark, blowing apart the Tick Tanks. The Nod troops tried to maneuver closer to the Israeli force but found that the targeting systems in the TTs and TWs could track them easily. Over half of the enemy force was wiped out by gunfire before they came within weapons range. The Tick Tanks opened fire but none managed to land a hit on the TWs. One got lucky and struck a TT, but the armor was too powerful and the shot merely bounced off. The TT returned fire using its railgun, destroying the tank.  
  
The GDI troops defeated the enemy division and proceeded into the city itself. Most of the TTs stayed outside the city as they were too large, but the TWs moved in and killed anybody that resisted. The Iraqi soldiers inside the city fired RPGs at the TWs but they were of no effect. All they did was draw fire and most of the soldiers that attempted to resist died. The citizens of the city quickly took shelter, hoping that the fighting would not harm their families.  
  
A Nod Armored Division approached the city of Kirkuk but found that the TTs had surrounded the city. They tried attacking but found themselves hopelessly outgunned. After getting over half of his force killed, the Iraqi commander decided that a retreat was in order. He pulled his forces back, thanking God that there were no air units.  
  
Several dropships arrived and landed, disgorging infantry. The soldiers entered the city and immediately seized control of the government buildings and power plants. Some furious firefights erupted in the city and many times TWs were called in to suppress the enemy troops. However, the true objective was the Nod base outside of the city. It was protected by five Obelisks of Light and walls that surrounded the base. It would be nearly impossible to penetrate. However, more dropships appeared and landed several Juggernaut artillery units. They were escorted by several teams of TWs and a few TTs to outside the base. There they set up and opened fire on the Obelisks. They were quickly toppled.  
  
"All units attack," the division commander ordered.  
  
The TWs raced down the hills and opened fire on the laser cannons that still remained, destroying them before even one got off a shot. Their railguns chewed through the Nod gate and broke down the cement walls. The TTs also joined in, using their cannons to blast holes in the walls. The GDI troops advanced into the base and destroyed the soldiers guarding it. A small force of Tick Tanks dug in to try to protect themselves better, but the TTs easily destroyed them. A few moments later the smoke had cleared though fires still burned. APCs raced into the base as engineers and infantry moved to secure the Nod structures. Gunfights started inside the structures, but soon the remaining Iraqi soldiers surrendered.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
I'm sure writing these fast.  
  
Z98 


	4. Jungle Warfare

How many of you caught to reference to Gundam Wing in my previous chapter? The Specials?  
  
Tiberian Eve  
  
Chapter 4: Jungle Warfare  
  
The Nod armored force drove through the jungle, their commander uneasy because of the terrain. Several other brigades had lost tanks to the jungle already and he didn't want to make that mistake himself.  
  
"All units report in," he ordered.  
  
After getting acknowledgements from the other units, he was satisfied and looked at the tactical map. Nod forces were still fighting along the border of Brazil, but soon a breakthrough had to occur somewhere. Suddenly explosions shook his Tick Tank.  
  
"What's going on!" he demanded.  
  
"Enemy units attacking, looks like infantry."  
  
Another explosion erupted, blowing up one of the tanks. The Nod troops fired into the bushes trying to hit their attacker. Suddenly recon bikes tore out of the greens and launched missiles at the Tick Tanks before driving off into the trees again. The missiles struck five of the tanks, destroying them.  
  
"What the hell? Recon bikes, this is a Nod unit! What the hell are you trying to pull!"  
  
Suddenly more missiles streaked from behind leaves, taking out two more tanks.  
  
"Return fire and destroy those bikes!" the Nod commander ordered.  
  
The Tick Tanks locked onto the heat signatures, opening fire and blowing apart three of the bikes. The bikes quickly raced through the trees away from the tanks, but the Nod units gave chase. This was exactly what the GDI commander wanted. The tanks weren't fast enough to keep up with the tanks, but the recon bikes kept returning to harass them, so it wasn't too much trouble staying with them. Finally there was a small clearing where several GDI troops waited. They threw a few discs but quickly retreated.  
  
"Follow them!" the Nod commander ordered.  
  
"But sir, that'll take us right out into the open! We'd be sitting ducks!"  
  
"It won't matter. Once we get a clear shot they're as good as dead."  
  
The Nod tanks rolled into the clearing but when eight of them were out of the trees the ground beneath them collapsed. The Nod tanks had rolled into a swampy area and their tanks were too heavy. Suddenly GDI soldiers appeared and threw discs, wrecking the tanks caught in the water. Others returned fire, killing three soldiers close together. This was when the mutant forces moved in and quickly destroyed the remaining Nod tanks with their rockets.  
  
Major Sanders stood and looked at the carnage. The Nod troops had walked right into the ambush, though he'd lost some troops in exchange. However, this was the third Nod armored unit they had destroyed, and he knew that other teams were doing the same. Nod would have to deploy more infantry and support them better if they expected to win. The GDI and Forgotten force retreated back to the GDI base.  
  
"Total casualties," Sanders asked.  
  
"Twelve dead," the sergeant informed him, "Otherwise, we did pretty good."  
  
"Okay. When we get back to base, everyone get some rest."  
  
"Gladly sir."  
  
The GDI forces found their APCs waiting at the designated point and boarded them. From there the soldiers were driven back to the base outside of Sao Paulo. The first thing many of the soldiers did was find the bathrooms. The heat in the rain forests forced many to drink lots of water, and now they were paying the price for it. A few soldiers had already suffered from heat stroke.  
  
Sanders saw other standard GDI soldiers walking around. The Special Warfare Division and the Firestorm Taskforce were the only departments that trained large amounts of light fighters. The light fighters usually were more flexible and could adapt better to shifting situations. Currently there were two divisions of light fighters deployed here, all from the SWD. The FT had pulled out all of its light fighters to redeploy them in Europe.  
  
"Major."  
  
Sanders turned and found himself facing a young private.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"General Bolivar wants to see you sir."  
  
Sanders nodded and waved the private along. He walked over to the main building and made his way to Bolivar's office. Again he wondered if General Francis Bolivar had any relation to Simon Bolivar, that great liberator of South America. So far the general had handled the situation well. The former GDI general in charge of the South American theater had been soundly defeated by Slavik and was killed during a bombing raid. Bolivar had been made acting-commander but after several magnificent victories he was formally promoted. Most of the theater commanders were all three-stars, though the people on the command staff of GDI were all four-star generals or of the equivalent rank.  
  
Sanders walked into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir."  
  
"Ah, Major. It has come to my attention that your forces have been able to defeat almost any obstacle that Nod has come up with. If you and your men feel up to it, I have a mission for you."  
  
"What is it?" Sanders asked.  
  
"This came down as a request from General Jackson," Bolivar explained, "Nod has a massive biological and chemical weapons plant in Argentina. GDI Command wants that base taken out."  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" Sanders asked, "Sir, my team is designed to take down groups of enemy troops, not attack bases."  
  
"The Firestorm Taskforce did this in China," Bolivar pointed out, "They were also a team of light infantry."  
  
"They had plenty of support from the Chinese military," said Sanders, "Sir, if you want my men to destroy that place, you'll have to commit at least an armored battalion to run diversion for us and air cover. The best we can do is paint the targets and have your men use napalm to burn the facilities."  
  
Bolivar nodded. "That is very reasonable. However, this isn't just part of some operations to take down a weapons facility. If your team can actually capture that base, we will launch a general offensive into Argentina and Paraguay. I have already received more soldiers and armor. This is very possible."  
  
"Shit," Sanders muttered, "Sir, what exactly is the objective?"  
  
"The objective is simple. Brazil, Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, and the French Guiana are the only countries in South America that are free. If we can drive into Paraguay and Argentina, we cut off Uruguay from the rest of the Nod forces and surround Bolivia in three directions. Chile will fall once we take Bolivia and then there will be a three front invasion into the rest of South America. If we can pull this off, we will have secured an entire hemisphere for GDI. That way our troops can turn their attention to taking down the Nod forces in Europe and Russia and then finishing off Africa. That is why I need you to run this operation."  
  
Sanders was rather surprised by the boldness of this operation. He took a few seconds to think it over.  
  
"Sir, I'm not exactly comfortable with such a campaign," he finally said, "A lot of things depend on Nod screwing up."  
  
"Not really," said Bolivar, "What we need is to destroy the 6th Shock Army. That is Nod's best force stationed here, and if we can do that we'll have a good chance of rolling through the rest of the continent."  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?" Sanders asked.  
  
"By taking out the Nod theater commander. You see, this base I'm talking about isn't just a biochemical facility, it also holds the command center for Nod's entire South American command."  
  
"Fuck. And you actually expect my men to be able to break through that kind of security?" Sanders asked incredulously.  
  
"Hardly. Major, maybe I haven't been really clear on what I want. What I want is your men to take up positions around the base to keep Nod units from evacuating. General Jackson merely wanted the weapons factory destroyed, but I'm willing to take it up a notch. Your troops specialize in taking down small groups of enemy units. Well, here's your chance. We will be running bombing missions to take out their power facilities and base defenses. Our primary objective is to actually sever their communications, making them panic. We want them to panic and lose control of the situation. From there our troops will be launching attacks into Paraguay and Argentina, though not deep enough to actually risk too many of our units. The mutant commander is prepared to deploy most of his force into the jungle to destroy communications outposts and supply lines. We need to scare them badly enough that they think this is an actual general offensive and decide to evacuate. Once they do, I want your men to pounce on them and take them out."  
  
"What if they don't fall for it?" Sanders asked, afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"Then your forces are going to strike hard and fast. We're going to carpet- bomb that place and try to flatten as many communications structures, power plants, and defenses as possible. At the very least your forces will need to take out that weapons factory. Think your men can handle this mission?"  
  
"Yes sir. But we'll need time to rest and then deploy. My men have seen some heavy fighting and they all could use some rest."  
  
"You have two days of rest and two days to get into position. Mutant forces will be starting their raids tomorrow and we'll start the bombings once you're in position. That enough time?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Now get to work."  
  
Sanders saluted and left the office, wondering what it was exactly that he had agreed to.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The GDI Orca transports and carryalls slipped past the Nod air defense networks thanks to some very heavy bombing by the air force. General Bolivar had pulled out all the stops. He had struck the main radar facility and flattened the place, blinding half of the SAM sites in the network and seriously hampering the others. Secondary sites were also struck, the amount of places hit overwhelming Nod's own air force. Also, the F-35 fighters were able to fight back against the Banshees. While most of the pilots preferred to be in the new Phantom fighters, the F-35 would have to do. The transports landed and the light fighters unloaded quickly. The carryalls detached the APCs and deployable sensor arrays they were transporting and lifted off as fast as they could. Now a large portion of the light fighters in South America were gathered together. They quickly dispersed and headed towards their positions.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"How is South America looking right now?" McNeil asked.  
  
"The current situation looks pretty bad for us," Jackson replied, "A lot of my light fighters are preparing to do a deep penetration strike into Argentina. They're going for the Nod command center for that entire theater of war."  
  
"What? That's fucking insane!" Cortez exclaimed, "Nod must have at least a full regiment guarding that base!"  
  
"They aren't going after the base itself," said Jackson, "Apparently General Bolivar wants to force the Nod generals to evacuate and he's using my fighters to ambush them and hopefully disrupt their chain of command."  
  
"Will this seriously work?" Langley asked.  
  
"He needs a few breaks, but hopefully it will," said Jackson, "If this does work, there's going to be a general offensive going south that'll swing up north. I personally think it's a pretty good plan."  
  
"General Bolivar also has a good number of bombers and fighters," said Wyner, "He's got plenty of air support and just has to use it properly."  
  
"If it works, this could turn the tables on Nod for good," said McNeil, "We could then seriously consider an invasion into Africa and Egypt."  
  
"We can do one now."  
  
The officers gathered in the room looked at Langley as if he was insane.  
  
"What? Theoretically we can. Look at Gibraltar. It provides us with a port right up front with Africa, and if we can seize Ceuta, then our supply problem will most likely be solved. The European war is going decently and Berlin will most likely not fall. Besides, two battalions of the 1st Specials Division are being deployed and they'll most likely at the very least help keep Nod forces from advancing. If they're used to attack I'm pretty sure we can achieve a breakthrough."  
  
"General Langley, you are suggesting that we launch a direct invasion into Africa while the European battle is still in question and there is a high risk of an invasion into Italy," said Bostic, "Are you serious?"  
  
"If we can launch an invasion early enough, it will force Kane to shift the forces he was preparing to use to invade Italy to move west and defend Africa. Besides, the Firestorm Taskforce already has the necessary forces. It would take three days to move all of our forces into position. In that time, the offensive on Baghdad would begin and also the assault in South America would also start. We could destabilize Kane's military situation enough for us to gain the upper hand."  
  
"That is a very daring plan," McNeil said, "though I'm not sure we can carry it out."  
  
"General McNeil, I have two divisions of armored units and three divisions of mechanized infantry ready to go to Israel, Germany, Italy, or Africa. I personally like the last choice."  
  
"That would be too dangerous," said Jackson, "I'm sorry James, but risking that many troops in such an assault is suicidal, especially since we have so little time. I can't allow you to do this."  
  
"Now wait a minute," said Bostic, "I like this idea. The Space Force currently has two divisions of heavy infantry preparing to deploy in Europe. One division would be enough to hold off Nod if they attempted to attack Italy. The mountains make it a hell of a place to attempt to attack, but defending is far easier. I could commit an entire division to this as well as a large fighter group. What about you Tyler?"  
  
"I could easily supply the necessary transports," said Wyner, "though fighters are in short supply right now. But if Admiral Bostic can supply at least one fighter wing, I can pitch in and give you another one. It is doable."  
  
"You can't be seriously considering this," Jackson said, "Such an attack could jeopardize everything we have right now."  
  
"I think I agree with you Langley," said McNeil, "This is a very risky operation, but we fought several in the Second Tiberium War. I believe we can deal a deathblow to Kane. If we can take out the Black Hand's principal army protecting Africa, we'd only have the Elite Cadre to worry about."  
  
"Not something to joke about," said Jackson, "The Elite Cadre has the best record in the Brotherhood military and they were the ones that destroyed 7th Army in Poland, remember?"  
  
That was a bitter memory for GDI. 7th Army, one of three armies that GDI had deployed in Europe, had been smashed by the Elite Cadre in heavy fighting in Poland. The loss of men and equipment had hurt GDI severely and it was only with the deployment of the Firestorm Taskforce on the front lines that saved GDI from total collapse in eastern Germany.  
  
"I still think we can do it," Langley insisted, "Our opponents will be at first the Black Hand, but if we can hurt them badly, then we should be able to hold out against the Elite Cadre. By then, I'd think we'd have taken care of Iraq. From that position we could launch an invasion of Saudi Arabia and start threatening Egypt even more."  
  
"That's a good point," said Wyner, "With the Suez Canal in our hands, Israel can already launch an assault on Cairo. Granted it would probably fail with all the military strength the Elite Cadre and Black Hand has there, but it still annoys the crap out of Kane. Besides, Jordon has also deployed its troops by the Suez to help us out."  
  
"Let's take a vote," said McNeil, "All in favor, say aye."  
  
"Aye," five of the six generals said.  
  
"All oppose."  
  
"Nye."  
  
Kathryn was the only one.  
  
"I still say it's a bad idea, but I'll go with it," she said.  
  
"Okay. General Langley, you have command over this operation. What shall we call it?"  
  
"How about Operation: Desert Shield."  
  
"I like it. You thought of this beforehand, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Okay. Let's get to work on this operation."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Well that was interesting, Conner thought. GDI was actually going to launch an invasion of Africa from Spain. So they finally worked up the guts to do it.  
  
Conner put down the report and considered the consequences. Most of the soldiers stationed in that part of Africa were part of the Black Hand. However, all that meant was that GDI would be fighting desperately to keep their foothold on Africa. The Black Hand was spread thin in Egypt itself, and the 14th Army of the Black Hand was still in southern Africa. They would need days to move north and join the battle. Perhaps there was a way to use this to his advantage.  
  
Conner brought up a map that showed the positioning of all of the Elite Cadre's forces. Currently they were focused in two places. One was in Russia around Moscow, St. Petersburg, and the Crimea. The other was in Egypt and the rest of northeastern Africa. This provided him with a unique opportunity. With GDI forces launching an invasion, he had the opportunity to launch a military coup against Kane and the loyalists. The Black Hand had one battalion in Cairo itself, another battalion outside the city at the main Nod command center, and that was about it. The Elite Cadre provided most of the security for the country and kept the Israelis from attempting invasion. But there was something else too. Kane himself stayed at the Nod command center outside of Cairo, and if Conner struck fast enough, he could take Kane alive. Slavik was still in Europe and not in Russia so there was no way to effectively neutralize him right away. It would take a while longer actually. The fighting would be bitter, but Conner was sure that he could destroy the Black Hand and get the rest of Nod to follow him. He had made alliances with many Nod generals and they would have to either join him and hope to succeed or be executed anyways by the loyalists.  
  
"GDI, you have no idea what kind of favor you are doing me."  
  
Conner allowed a smile to appear on his face. These days, he didn't even feel the burning sensation from his scar.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The light fighters in Brazil had gotten to their positions right now time. Sanders looked into his binoculars and saw the Nod command base being pounded by Orca bombers and what looked like F-117 Nighthawks. He was surprised GDI still used them, but you didn't discard a useful weapon just because it was a little outdated. The radar center was hit first and destroyed quickly while the power plants were bombed next. Most of them were in ruins after the first bombing runs but that didn't stop the other bombers from pounding the area more. There were several laser cannons surrounding the base, though the Obelisks and the SAM sites were dead because of lack of power. The Nod units parked closely together went up in flames as the napalm bombs exploded on top of them. Nod soldiers tried running away while others opened fire on the planes, trying to bring one down. Finally the bombers targeted the weapons factory and bombed the hell out of it. The structure went up in flames and explosions rocked it, bring walls down and destroying tanks that surrounded the factory. Sanders could see Nod troops choking on whatever they had been working on, but that was their tough luck. They shouldn't have messed with the stuff in the first place.  
  
"All right troops, get ready. Anything that tries to get out of that base, we destroyed."  
  
It wasn't long before a badly damaged Nod Montauk started pulling away from the base under heavy escort. If the Montauk had gone underground, the deployable sensor arrays that the light fighters had managed to sneak up would have easily detected them. The soldiers had EM charges ready to disable the vehicles if they were needed. It had been a bit tricky getting the DSAs closer, but they had done it. Somehow. A pity the effort was wasted as apparently the Nod Montauk was too damaged to go underground and no subterranean APC had survived. Or was it?  
  
"Sir, we're detecting three stealth tanks accompanying the convoy," a sergeant informed him.  
  
"Acknowledged. We'll take out the stealth tanks first and then destroy their tanks. Are all units ready?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Wait for my signal, then attack."  
  
The convoy drove into the jungle, the Nod soldiers alert for any possible danger. Within minutes they were deep within the ambush.  
  
"Attack."  
  
Particle beams struck the five stealth tanks, blow them up, while discs struck the Nod Tick Tanks, destroying them as well. The Nod soldiers ducked and fired into the trees, a few getting luck and killing some GDI soldiers. The Ghost Stalkers reloaded their weapons and fired again, frying more Nod soldiers. The buggies raced out, trying to run away, but they weren't so lucky. They too were destroyed before they got too far. Finally, only the Montauk was left. Suddenly the doors opened and Nod soldiers came out with their hands up.  
  
"We surrender!" one said.  
  
Sanders frowned. This was highly unlike Nod soldiers, as they usually fought to the death. Suddenly, he realized his mistake.  
  
"It's a fucking decoy! They're trying to escape another way!"  
  
Suddenly the Montauk exploded, taking most of the soldiers standing by it. The fire incinerated both GDI and Nod soldiers, killing dozens of the light fighters. Sanders was thrown into a tree, his body badly burned. One of the soldiers ran up to him and tried to help him, but Sanders lost consciousness.  
  
"Fuck. Major's down. Sergeant, where are those Nod bastards heading?"  
  
"The DSAs aren't detecting any underground activity. Wait, a helicopter is taking off from the enemy base. Shit, we need to get those air units back here."  
  
"Base, this is Lackeys. We got tricked and Major Sanders is injured, I don't know how badly. We need an evac and fighters up here. We think the Nod general is trying to use a helicopter to escape, but we aren't in position to shoot it down."  
  
"Roger Lackeys. Dark Squadron is already in the air. They should be right there above you."  
  
"Where? I don't see any fighters."  
  
"Lieutenant, look!"  
  
The soldier did and saw several fighters decloaking and opening fire on the helicopter. After three shots they struck the body of the helicopter and it exploded, taking everyone on it.  
  
"Shit. They finally got that cloaking thing to work."  
  
The Phantoms cloaked again and disappeared, leaving the soldiers alone.  
  
"Lackeys, move into the Nod base. We'll get transports for you and reinforcements. We're here to stay."  
  
"Well what do you know. The air force is good for something after all."  
  
The soldiers carried their wounded towards the Nod base. Scouting parties entered the base and fought against the few Nod survivors, but quickly suppressed the resistance. Half an hour later dropships appeared and unloaded Titans, Wolverines, and more infantry. The wounded light fighters were loaded up quickly and returned, while the rest remained to help secure the base and the surrounding area.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Langley was true to his word. FT soldiers landed outside of Ceuta and killed the Nod soldiers guarding the city quickly. An alert was raised but the attack had been so swift that Nod soldiers didn't get out too much information. The city was secured and the invasion troops started landing at the seized Nod base outside of the city. The soldiers started moving out and prepared to attack the Nod base by Rabat, the capital of Morocco. Control of the capital would disrupt communications and other troops were also preparing to attack Oujda. GDI forces were moving quickly.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"All units, initiate Operation: Justice."  
  
That order was transmitted to all Elite Cadre units. In Russia, they quickly attacked Black Hand units and defeated the surprised loyalist forces. The regular Nod troops weren't sure what was going on, but the Elite Cadre spread news that Kane was preparing to destroy Nod and kill all of the members. This caused many to switch sides and join the Elite Cadre in their battles. However, many loyalists fought back bitterly but the Elite Cadre had numbers and surprise on their side. Moscow, St. Petersburg, and the rest of European Russia fell to the Elite Cadre. They then severed the supply lines to the Nod soldiers in Europe, cutting off the regular Nod troops and the Black Hand.  
  
Elite Cadre forces stormed Cairo and killed every Black Hand officer they encountered. The city was a bloodbath and the fighting outside the city was even worse. Conner reviewed one of his aces when he deployed a platoon of Mammoth Mark II tanks, units that the Elite Cadre had built using designs stolen from GDI bases. Black Hand troops were massacred by the onslaught, forcing them to bunker down in the command base. The soldiers attempted to use the tunnel network to escape, but Conner had closed all of them and so sealed the Black Hand and Kane inside the base. He fired several EMPs to black out the base and prepared to launch the assault. It was going to be a bloody battle.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"What!"  
  
"Elite Cadre forces have destroyed all of our forces in Russia and most of the troops in Egypt," the Black Hand officer reported, "Grand Marshal Kane is currently trapped outside of Cairo."  
  
"What the hell is Conner trying to do?" Slavik asked himself.  
  
"Sir, the Elite Cadre is broadcasting messages saying that Kane is preparing to destroy the Brotherhood and that they are attempting to save the Brotherhood."  
  
"That is absurd, Kane is our leader! We have to get back to Egypt to help him."  
  
"That's impossible. Our supply lines have been cut and Elite Cadre forces will most likely attack us from Russia. We're caught between them and GDI. We can't get to Egypt."  
  
"Damn it. Conner, I will have your head for this!"  
  
============================================================================  
  
"A military coup? Against Kane?" Langley said incredulously.  
  
He was in another meeting with McNeil and the others, and they looked at him the moment the words left his mouth.  
  
"I'm putting you on speaker. Tell the others what you just told him."  
  
Langley pressed a button and the image of a rather nervous lieutenant appeared.  
  
"Well, sir, Elite Cadre forces have destroyed much of the Nod regular army in Russia and have seized control of the country. They have also cut off the Black Hand. The Elite Cadre is fighting to take control of Cairo and apparently are preparing to attack Kane's main base."  
  
"This is unprecedented," said Jackson, "No Nod commander has ever attempted to launch a coup against Kane."  
  
"Wait, you said the Elite Cadre," said Cortez, "Does that mean Field Marshal Conner or did one of his subordinates dispose of him?"  
  
"We don't know sir. We're still trying to gather the facts, but we do know this. Nod is fragmenting and the Elite Cadre looks like it will win."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Z98 


	5. Revolution

Tiberian Eve  
  
Chapter 5: Revolution  
  
"What's the situation?" Conner asked his officers.  
  
"The Black Hand has apparently realized what is happening and fighting very hard to regain their power. Loyalist forces in Cairo have stiffened resistance and we're taking losses because of it."  
  
"What about the command base?"  
  
"The EMPs have knocked out their power and we used Banshees to take out their power plants permanently, but apparently the Obelisks of Cabal and Obelisks of Darkness do not require power," another officer replied, "They've blasted apart several of our squadrons, though they did achieve their objectives."  
  
"Okay. And the GDI forces in Morocco?"  
  
"GDI forces are bogged down outside of Oujda and the Black Hand's 14th Army is heading up north. They'll soon run into our forces and we should be able to take them out."  
  
"Once we do so the European Black Hand Army will be the only one we need to worry about," said Conner, "How is GDI taking the news of the coup?"  
  
"Interestingly enough, they haven't issued an official statement. They are claiming that they had no knowledge of it."  
  
"Which is true. I don't want to involve GDI in our battles just yet. First we finish off Kane and then we will destroy the Black Hand in Africa. I assume the Israelis are still tearing up the Nod troops in the Middle East?"  
  
"They've stayed away from Egypt and are currently about to annihilate the troops defending Baghdad. Did you hear what Iraq's information minister is saying? He's claiming that GDI forces are nowhere near the city."  
  
"Maybe we should help the Israelis," said Conner, "We have a battalion of soldiers inside Iraq, we could move them north and take the Iraqi leaders prisoner."  
  
"I assume the primary objective is to weaken the Iraqi government."  
  
"The objective is to destroy as much of the loyalists' power as possible. Soon we'll bring GDI to the negotiating table but first we take down the loyalists."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"The events of this past day seem to be a chain reaction of important incidents. GDI forces have launched a massive counterattack in South America and have taken Argentina, Uruguay, and Paraguay. Also, the assault on Iraq continued as Israeli forces attacked Baghdad itself and defeated several enemy divisions. Lastly, GDI forces have launched an invasion of Africa through the Strait of Gibraltar and have seized control over much of Morocco. But what is the most stunning is that apparently Nod forces within Egypt, Russia, and other parts of Africa have staged a massive military coup against Kane. It is reported that even in the Middle East Nod soldiers are joining these rebels and fighting to take control of the countries. GDI officials have already claimed that they had no part in this coup and have released information on who started it. Apparently GDI intelligence believes that Field Marshal Richard Conner, a member of Nod's Inner Circle and leader of Nod's Elite Cadre, touched off the coup. Apparently Elite Cadre forces are even now fighting for control of Cairo, Nod's capital and attacking Kane's loyalist Nod forces. This is Henry Jeffers, reporting from Paris, France for CNN."  
  
"Thanks Henry. Ladies and gentlemen, moments ago CNN was supplied with a tape from people claiming to be the Elite Cadre. This came as a surprise for all of us but we have reviewed the tape and its contents. We're going to play it for you now."  
  
"Turn it up," Jackson said.  
  
McNeil took the remote and turned up the volume. The two were currently in bed trying to get some rest. Kathryn had been reading while McNeil had been the one watching the news.  
  
The image of Richard Conner appeared on the TV.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I am Field Marshal Richard Conner of the Elite Cadre. During my years of service with Nod I had always had faith in Kane. However, during the Second Tiberium War and the Cabal incident I found some disturbing information. I was able to salvage from the wreckage of Cabal's core a map of his neuro-pathways and how his brain pattern was mapped out. I also gained access to Kane's medical records and found that they matched. This led me to the conclusion that Cabal had actually been the digitalization of Kane's brainwave patterns. I asked myself why Kane, even a computerized version of him, would want to destroy Nod. I finally found my answer.  
  
"I managed to salvage much of the data Cabal had on Tiberium and other weapons technology, some of which I have kept from the rest of the Brotherhood. It seems that the ship that I was ordered to retrieve at the Sarajevo temple was not built by humans. Unfortunately, I had arrived too late and Vega had stolen the ship. GDI now has it, but they still do not know what it is. I do. That was a scout ship from a race called the Scrin. They are a Tiberium-based lifeform and are searching for a world to colonize. Their own homeworld was destroyed and they have selected Earth as a suitable replacement. However, in order to live on Earth, they had to transform it into a world covered with Tiberium. That was Kane's objective. Kane was supposed to seed this world with Tiberium and get it to grow beyond the control of humanity. However, Earth was so perfect for Tiberium growth that it even started to overtake the Brotherhood of Nod.  
  
"Kane's other objective was to destroy all resistance that might be mounted against the Scrin once they came. GDI by itself cannot destroy the Scrin invasion, but when allied with Nod we managed to smash Cabal and his cyborgs. Together we would also pose such a threat to the Scrin invasion that Kane had to quickly reassess his plans when GDI and Nod did form a temporary alliance. To that end, the only way to survive is to fight together. I ask GDI to consider a full military alliance with the Elite Cadre. Kane's forces have already been soundly defeated in Russia and Africa will fall to us as well. My terms should be acceptable. Once I am ready to initiate negotiations, you will be contacted."  
  
Conner's image disappeared and the news anchor appeared again.  
  
"That was Field Marshal Richard Conner providing some shocking news regarding the Brotherhood of Nod and what Kane plans to do."  
  
"Shit," McNeil muttered, "So that's why Conner suddenly turned on Kane. Well, if he can deliver Kane, GDI might very well decide to ally with him. What do you think dear?"  
  
"I think it's almost too good to be true," said Jackson, "Remember we faced Conner before and he's the one that devastated Hammerfest."  
  
McNeil winced at the mention of the base. His brother had served there and died when the base fell. The circumstances around the fall of the base was still somewhat of a mystery as the Firestorm defense system was supposed to be perfect.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kathryn said, hugging her husband.  
  
"It's okay. At least we got the Nod forces in that area."  
  
"How are we going to explain this to the Security Council?" Jackson asked, all business again.  
  
"I think we should offer this in the best possible light possible, since this could end the war once and for all for. With a sane leader in charge of Nod, peace might actually last for a while."  
  
"There's going to be a lot of Nod generals denouncing him," Jackson reminded her husband, "The Security Council might not be willing to accept him."  
  
"They're idiots if they don't."  
  
"There's no requirement for politicians to be smart," Kathryn joked.  
  
McNeil smiled at his wife and turned off the news.  
  
"This can wait until tomorrow. Tonight, I want to get some rest."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Several Elite Cadre soldiers opened fire on the Black Hand troops defending the structure. Two were killed while the third ducked down. He popped up again, opening fire and catching one of the Cadre soldiers in the arm. That officer retreated while the other two laid down cover fire. Suddenly a missile flew into the window and exploded, killing the last soldier inside. The two soldiers looked over and saw one of their rocket soldiers holding a smoking launcher. They fell back to their original position and joined up with another team of troops. This was urban warfare at its worst, with two very well trained factions fighting each other in a major city. The loyalists were fighting fanatically, trying to do everything they could to break out or inflict casualties upon the Elite Cadre. Several Mammoth Mark Is rolled into the city and proceeded down the streets. Rockets were shot at them but their thick armor easily defeated the armor-piercing rockets. They returned fire and destroyed one of the buildings that held loyalist forces.  
  
Elite Cadre troops approached the center of the city and opened fire on a bunch of enemy troops. The two sides quickly found cover and a firefight erupted. Reinforcements for the Elite Cadre arrived quickly and snipers picked off loyalist troops. Quickly the stalemate ended and the soldiers started advancing again.  
  
"All units, move to the main government building," a Cadre commander ordered frantically, "We have cyborg units there and putting up stiff resistance. Oh, fuck, Cyborg Commando!"  
  
The Cadre soldiers pumped round after round into the Commando, doing little actual damage. They quickly fell back before the Commando could return fire. The two last soldiers shot two laser beams into the Commando, knocking it off balance and giving them enough time to run away.  
  
"We need something strong enough to knock out that Commando in one shot," the captain said through the radio, "Do we have anything that can do that?"  
  
"Hold on and maintain your position," the colonel ordered, "Reinforcements are on their way."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Normally a GDI officer would have questioned what kind of reinforcements were being sent, but Nod soldiers, especially Elite Cadre, were more calm when it came down to such situations. The captain ordered his soldiers to hunker down and fire at the advancing cyborgs. One took several missiles before it finally fell to the ground, and three more before the thing finally exploded. The Cadre captain maneuvered his troops around the area and the battle soon became a game of cat and mouse. The Cadre soldiers managed to destroy the remaining cyborgs but the Commando kept on coming. It took a rocket right in its face but the thing didn't stop. He opened fire on the rocket infantry, blasting the three soldiers into the air and killing them.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere three plasma beams struck the Commando, blasting apart its armor and knocking it down to the ground. Two more shots struck it, blowing up its torso and upper chest, wrecking the machine. One final shot shattered its head and stopped the machine. A total of five soldiers decloaked and walked out into the open. They wore completely red armor and were equipped with powerful plasma rifles. The other Cadre soldiers looked on with awe. These were the Stealth Soldiers, operatives that were rarely ever necessary, though all of them were battle-hardened veterans. They disappeared again and left the other troops to secure the area. Their job was done.  
  
============================================================================  
  
In another part of Cairo loyalist forces had secured a large district, making any attempt by the Elite Cadre to penetrate costly and ineffective. Finally the major in command grew tired of this stalemate and ordered artillery strikes on the location. However, instead of using normal explosives, these shells held mustard gas. An old chemical weapon, it was still extremely effective.  
  
The shells ran down on the buildings, covering the entire area. Soon loyalist troops came rushing out of the buildings, choking and ripping off their body armor. They didn't have the proper equipment to keep out the gas and it was burning their lungs. As they ran out Cadre soldiers opened fire, killing them. Though they were defenseless, the loyalists were still soldiers and still enemies.  
  
"Hold artillery fire," the major called back to the officer, "They're as good as dead. Hazards team, move in and sweep the area."  
  
The Cadre hazards teams were equipped to fight in locations infected with biological and chemical dangers. Their armor was extra thick to keep bullets from letting the chemicals in, and they had filters to make sure the air was clean built into the helmets.  
  
Three teams moved in and scanned the area. They encountered a few stubborn defenders that wouldn't give up even when half dead and quickly dispatched them, but soon the area was secured.  
  
"Keep any civilians away from this area," the major ordered, "I don't want noncombatants getting killed because of some stupid mistake."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Sir, GDI forces are still pushing deep into Siberia," the major informed Conner.  
  
"Damn. All right, I think it's time I had a talk with General McNeil. Contact him."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"General McNeil, I am receiving a transmission on a Nod, correction, Elite Cadre frequency. It says that Field Marshal Conner wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Put him through," McNeil ordered. He had just come in and this was one hell of a way to start a day.  
  
Conner appeared on the main screen.  
  
"General Conner. It's about time we had a chance to talk."  
  
"General McNeil. I am aware that your troops are still pushing into Siberia."  
  
"Of course," said McNeil, "Nod holds Siberia, and from what I understood Nod was our mutual enemy."  
  
"General McNeil, are you aware of the fact that the Nod 2nd Shock Army that your forces will soon engage are under my command?"  
  
"Really? Why wasn't this broadcasted?"  
  
"Because I've been using them to secure all of the oil fields quietly," said Conner, "I suggest you pull back from Siberia."  
  
"I'll do what I can," said McNeil, "Field Marshal Conner, I think it's time we started discussing how we will defeat Nod and Kane."  
  
"Indeed. The Black Hand is trapped between Russia and the rest of Europe, and shouldn't pose too much of a problem," said Conner, "Egypt is mostly in my hands with resistance still holding out in Cairo and the remains of Kane's command center. South America is such a confusion of forces that it'll be nearly impossible to tell who is who, and that's why all of my troops there have secured the major capitals of nations still under our control and some of the bases. Otherwise, all of the soldiers attacking and maneuvering are loyalists are divisions that don't know what the hell is going on."  
  
"If we fight together, we can defeat Kane quickly and finally finish this war," said McNeil, "Are you willing to sign a formal peace treaty with GDI?"  
  
"Yes. However, I have some terms for you right now."  
  
"Name them."  
  
"Russia is mine, and I mean all of it, including Siberia. All of Africa remains in the Brotherhood's hands, and we'll let the Middle East countries choose for themselves. That place is too chaotic for us to do much right now. As for South America, I will require the southern nations. Brazil and the rest can be yours."  
  
"What about the rest of the world?" McNeil asked.  
  
"Except for Antarctica, which is to remain demilitarized, the rest you can have."  
  
"No more attacks on GDI nations."  
  
"Those that attack are renegades," Conner assured McNeil, "Is there anything else?"  
  
"So far, I don't see why. But for now, let's just defeat the loyalist factions."  
  
Conner nodded and signed off.  
  
"Well Mac, do you think we can believe him?" Kathryn asked her husband.  
  
"Probably," said McNeil, "He's completely destroyed the Brotherhood's powerbase and has control of some of the best troops Nod has. He also commands large factions of the regular Nod army, so that means he is a major player. But if we can stop Kane, then I'll believe him, for now."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Cyborg Reapers were holding the position and the GDI commander was getting nervous. The Nod troops had already spotted them but had only set up a defensive line. Just then the general got a call from Philadelphia.  
  
"Yes? General McNeil! No sir, the Nod troops haven't attacked. No, they've only set up a defensive line. Sir? Are you sure? Yes sir, you are being very clear. Yes sir. Immediately."  
  
The brigadier general turned off the radio and handed it back to the comm. officer.  
  
"What did he say?" a colonel asked him.  
  
"We're to return back into China. Apparently all of Russia is currently under the control of the Elite Cadre."  
  
"Fuck, you mean those people that launched a military coup against Kane?"  
  
"Just shows you how loyal the Brotherhood really is to their leaders," the general said, "All right, pull back. Get everyone back within the Chinese border."  
  
============================================================================  
  
General Hans Lucas was the equivalent of a three-star general in the Brotherhood of Nod. He was currently commanding the 2nd Shock Army and followed the commands of Field Marshal Richard Conner, not Grand Marshal Kane. As he watched the GDI soldiers pull back, he let out a sigh of relief. Now wasn't the time to be fighting each other. The Cyborg Reapers that Hans had deployed were controlled using an AI interface. Because Hans still didn't trust the new Cabal system, he had stuck with a copy of the EVA that Nod had stolen from GDI. Now, he was glad he did.  
  
"How is the war in Europe going?" Hans asked a colonel.  
  
Colonel Ivan Volotiv shrugged. "The Black Hand has barely moved at all. They're caught between GDI and the Elite Cadre, so it would be very difficult for them to attack either side. Besides, their supplies are running low."  
  
"True. What of the Nod regular army? What's the current division?"  
  
"40/60," said Volotiv, "The Elite Cadre already controlled 20% of all Nod forces, but now we control 40% of the regular forces as well. However, we are still winning."  
  
"Yes. GDI is giving the loyalists some big problems."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Major Sanders had recovered from the burns he'd suffered from the ambush, but would be out of action for another week. That wasn't something to make him happy though.  
  
"So I'm out for a goddamn week. Fine. At least tell me the Nod front is crumbling."  
  
"Well Major, take a look at this."  
  
The officer hands him a newspaper and Sanders' jaw drops.  
  
"You have got to be joking," he said.  
  
"Nope. There's a massive military coup within Nod and right now the troops that are still fighting in this continent are all loyalist forces. The others that hunkered down are apparently our allies now."  
  
"Damn. So we're winning?"  
  
"We expect another month of heavy fighting until the rest of the loyalists crumble. They've been cut off and are mostly trying to retreat."  
  
"Well that's certainly good news. Any bad?"  
  
"Not yet, but we can always expect some."  
  
Sanders nodded. How true was that.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Cadre soldiers had destroyed the remaining resistance in Cairo and had secured the city. Now all that remained was to attack Kane's main command base. Large artillery units were pulled up and they pounded the base defenses, destroying the Obelisks of Cabal and Obelisks of Darkness. It wasn't unexpected that the Black Hand would counterattack. They sent a battalion of tanks that ran into one of the ambushes Conner had set up.  
  
The Tick Tanks scanned the area but found nothing. Suddenly their scopes detected dozens of soldiers appearing out of nowhere. Few of the tanks had time to react as laser beams struck their vehicles and blew them up. The eight that survived opened fire but found that their targets had disappeared on them. Then their sensors detected something behind them. They swung their turrets around but were just in time to see eight armored soldiers open fire again, blowing apart the turret and stopping their tanks.  
  
"This is Colonel Bartow, enemy units destroyed. Proceeding to next point."  
  
The Stealth Soldiers cloaked and started walking to another ambush point. Providing the Black Hand was smart, they probably wouldn't try to go through this place again. Besides, there were mines behind the ambush point to teach them a lesson if they did.  
  
============================================================================  
  
At another battlefield the Black Hand's Tick Tanks had run into a force of Cadre light infantry. The infantry had immediately dispersed and hid behind the dunes. The tanks couldn't get a clear shot so they had to get closer, but that was exactly what the Cadre troops wanted. Several threw grenades that blew open the turrets while others fired rockets to penetrate the tank armor. The loyalist tanks returned fire but found themselves badly outmatched. Several shots found their mark and killed a group of Cadre soldiers but the tanks were quickly destroyed by the very determined Cadre survivors. Rifles were of little use but the grenade launchers attached to them were. They fired several grenades that wrecked the lead tank while more rockets shot out, blowing through the front armor of the Nod vehicle.  
  
Other infantry quietly slipped around the enemy and fired rockets at their rear, penetrating more easily and igniting the fuel tanks and ammo boxes. A few of the Tick Tanks continued rolling as they were set on fire, but after a while they too stopped and exploded. The Cadre troops pulled back. Their mission was to destroy enemy armored units, and that was exactly what they did. The rest they would leave to the Mammoth Mark IIs.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Slavik was having a very bad day. Conner had cut off the supply lines to the entire western front, immobilizing the Black Hand. It was probably a good thing he had done this, as Slavik would have most likely turned his forces back and marched right through whatever countries stood in his way to get to Egypt. Now, they were low on ammunition, fuel, and food. They would have to surrender or die out here. Slavik wasn't ready to die just yet. He was going to show the Elite Cadre that betrayal had a heavy price.  
  
GDI troops were most likely going to make another push against Slavik's forces. He had lost a lot of troops fighting those damn Tactical units. Currently the Black Hand had lost thirty-six percent of their frontline strength and had received no reinforcements. Also rear guard units had been ambushed by large divisions of the regular army and were destroyed. Apparently Nod had been split much more deeply than Slavik had thought originally. Right now what remained of the loyalists were trapped in between GDI and Elite Cadre forces in Europe and South America. The one large formation of loyalist forces that might make a difference was moving up north from South Africa and would most likely be engaging the entirety of the Elite Cadre's strength in Africa, if they didn't run into the Firestorm Taskforce.  
  
Slavik looked at the tactical map. Currently the small area he held, the southern portion of Africa, and the remained of the loyalist forces in South America were the only areas colored in red. The rest was divided in gold or blue. Conner had done a hell of a job trapping the loyalists, but tomorrow was another day. If it came down to it, Slavik would sacrifice himself to defeat Conner and GDI.  
  
"We have to retake Russia," Slavik said.  
  
"But that's impossible. We don't have the fuel to get there and we barely have enough ammo to defend ourselves, much less attack."  
  
"I am well aware of that," Slavik snapped, "Do we have any long range ballistic weapons?"  
  
"They don't have any fuel. We can't launch them anyways since there are no guidance systems up."  
  
"Damn. Can we sneak their warheads into cities and detonate them there?"  
  
"A possibility, providing we can get the vehicles and the fuel."  
  
Slavik breathed hard. Conner was not going to make this easy for him, that was for sure. However, he'd find a way.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The GDI heavy infantry formations were all deployed by Space Command. Each soldier was wearing heavy armor, making them look like robots, with no sign that a human was inside. They were all equipped with particle weapons attached to their right arms and a projectile rifle hooked onto their side.  
  
These heavy infantry had been deployed to Africa because of the heavy fighting into the continent. The Black Hand was still trying to get GDI out of West Africa, but the Elite Cadre stayed out of their way and simply cut supplies to the Black Hand. Currently the Firestorm Taskforce and their support were trying to destroy the rest of the northern Black Hand armies before the southern troops became a threat.  
  
The heavy infantry deployed and prepared to assault the city. Their armor was strong enough to withstand light weapons fire, though a rocket might be able to penetrate. The whole idea was for these soldiers to fight in space, so their protection is very heavy. Enemy troops were first rather surprised to see these lumbering warriors, but quickly opened fire on them. The mech troops jumped aside and used the onboard computers to find the source of fire. They calculated the distance and angles before running out and returning fire. Several laser beams was all that was needed to silence the gunfire.  
  
Another team of the mech troops entered the city of Oujda and walked right into an ambush. The soldiers reacted fast and soon found shelter behind walls. Three threw grenades over the wall, destroying one of the sites while wounding Nod soldiers in the other two. The GDI troops came out from behind the walls and opened fire, scorching the gun sites and killing any Nod soldier inside.  
  
"Sector 12 clear," a voice said over the radio.  
  
That was certainly good news. Most of the city had been secured while more of the standard infantry units moved in to mop up.  
  
The standard infantry units ran through the city streets, attracting some fire by the surviving Black Hand units. One particular group was holed up inside a government building and right now GDI troops could not make them budge. Also, they were reinforced with several Cyborg units, making them even harder to defeat.  
  
"Level the building," the GDI commander ordered.  
  
Artillery boomed as shells were shot up into the air. Seconds later they struck the structure, blasting in walls and shattering the foundations. From there the building simply caved in and collapsed. A few Black Hand soldiers could be seen trying to get out. GDI troops ran up with their weapons up, watching out for any Cyborgs that might have survived.  
  
"Hands up!" one ordered.  
  
The Black Hand soldiers didn't give up and pulled out pistols, but were quickly shot by the GDI troops. They had been offered a chance to surrender, and they rejected it.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shells pounded the Obelisks of Darkness and Cabal, destroying most of them before the Elite Cadre's armored units reached the base. They opened fire on the remaining laser fence posts and rolled right through the large holes they created. Loyalist troops opened fire upon the advancing troops but most of their armored units had been wrecked. Several rockets struck the Cadre vehicles, destroying them, but more poured in and killed the infantry. The infantry moving in behind the armored column placed C-4 charges on many of the remaining structures and blew them. The few communication structures that remained were the first to collapse while the Hands of Nod and war factories were destroyed in a more systematic way.  
  
The Nod Pyramid, a structure that held Nod's main command and control center as well as the core of the Cabal II was to be captured intact. Elite Cadre soldiers hunted down and systematically exterminated all of the loyalist forces. Firefights sprang up all over the place as the two sides fought for control of Kane's command base.  
  
A group of stubborn Black Hand soldiers remained behind some fallen debris as they tried to hold of a group of Cadre soldiers. Two Cadre rocket infantry locked rockets into place and unleashed them, blowing through the debris and exploding, killing most of the enemy troops. One tried to crawl away but a shot by an enemy stopped him.  
  
The surviving Cyborg Commandos were actually forced to retreat as the Stealth Soldiers utilized several tactics to deal with them. Several surrounded the enemy units and destroyed them while others actually walked up to the enemy units before using a laser blade to cut right through their armor and control units. Within a few minutes most of the base's defenders were all dead.  
  
"Sir, the base perimeter is secured and the Core Defenders are being removed."  
  
"Good work," Conner said, "Prepare to assault the Pyramid in five minutes."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
A smile appeared on Conner's face. He had been the one to suggest using Core Defenders to protect the base, and because of that he also had the command codes for the units. He had immediately changed them upon implementation of the operation and gave the Black Hand almost no time to try to hack the systems.  
  
Several APCs drove into the base and unloaded what was an entire battalion of Stealth Soldiers. These soldiers blew the entrance into the Pyramid and entered. The soldiers had their cloaking fields on and carefully looked around. All had been briefed on the many traps and security features in the Pyramid and used their knowledge well. At a security checkpoint the soldiers placed charges all around the door at several weak points. When they went off the door simply fell and weapons fire poured out into the hallway. The Stealth Soldiers had already moved away and waited until the fire dissipated. They then appeared out of nowhere, frying the Black Hand soldiers with their plasma weapons.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Kane watched as the enemy forces stormed his command center. After all this time he had never suspected that Conner could commit treason of such magnitude. However, he would survive again no matter what.  
  
"Grand Marshal, I have made contact with Field Marshal Anton Slavik."  
  
"Good. Put him on this screen."  
  
Slavik's face appeared on the small monitor in front of Kane.  
  
"Grand Marshal, I had no idea that-"  
  
"Save the excuses," Kane ordered, "This is not the time for it. However, you can redeem yourself. Conner did not discover a data conduit that I had built linking the Pyramid with the rest of the world, and I will be using it to transfer Cabal to a secure location. I want you to get to that location and activate the beacon there. If you succeed, all is forgiven and I will return again. However, if you fail, the Brotherhood might fall to this infidel."  
  
"Yes Grand Marshal."  
  
Kane sent the coordinates and cut Slavik off. He turned his attention back to the ensuing battle between the Elite Cadre and the Black Hand. The Elite Cadre certainly deserved their name. They were clearly winning the battle, but there would be more to come. This was not the end of the war.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Let the fun begin.  
  
Z98 


End file.
